A World Where Pokemon Rule
by Soulwing Whiteheart
Summary: Being Rewritten as A World Where Pokemon Rule Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

--

Summary of events leading up to current day…

In the year 2056, pokemon, both wild and captured rose up against mankind. It was the biggest war that the planet had ever seen.

This war ended in the year 2058. Pokemon enslaved the humans just as the humans had captured them. It was estimated that close to thirty percent of all humans and twenty percent of all pokemon died over the two year time period that the war took place.

By the year 2098, Pokemon have finally created a new world. They created their own system of laws. The true time of Pokemon had finally come. Also, eighty-two percent of all humans were enslaved by this time.

In the year 2145, a group of free humans known as the Rebellion makes their first attack against the pokemon.

In the year 2165, the Pokemon Police Force was formed to hunt down the Rebellion because everything else had failed. This was a large planet wide organization that hunted down humans and those who helped the humans that escaped.

For the next fifty years, the Rebellion made constant attacks against the Pokemon freeing more and more humans, it was a slow process, but it worked.

In the year 2234, the Rebellion created the first Morphites. These were humans who could change into a single predetermined pokemon at will. The procedure was success, but the eight of the Morphites turned on the Rebellion. They had been offered a life of freedom among the pokemon for doing this. A young ninth Morphite just watched the attack, but was given the same chance as the others.

--

Chapter 1:

Present day, April 8th, 2246 in what used to be Pallet town…

"I can't believe your recklessness. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up, Leon." A Blissey said as she began stitching up a human. The human had a large gash on his shoulder. He wore a pair of blue jeans. A large cloak lay on the medical bed beside next to him. He wore nothing on his feet. He looked completely human except for his eyes and his skin. Instead of the normal rounded pupils of a human, he had the red oval shaped ones like those of a Lucario. His skin also had the lightest blue tint to it. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, but he was much older. Being a Lucario Morphite made him look younger then he was. He was actually in his mid forties, but was short for his age. Where the average human was about 5' something in their forties, he was about 4' 4". His Lucario side caused this.

"No offense, but please try not to shout." Leon said. He was holding his head.

"How did you-" the Blissey started to ask before she saw the black bounty ball in his cloak. Bounty Balls were specially designed to capture both humans and pokemon. While the humans were easily captured, most pokemon had to be worn down. There was no escaping a bounty ball as they put whatever was inside them into a deep sleep. They were also slowly healed so that they could stand a trial before the Pokemon Police Force even though most trials ended with the death of the defendant.

"I'm a bounty hunter. How else live like I have been?" he said.

He owned what use to be the Oak Pokemon Labs. He kept the building the same for the most part, but did completely redecorate the place. He scraped all of the lab equipment except the poke ball storage room. He used this room to hold the bounties he had until someone could pick them up. For most humans, just having the right to talk freely was asking a lot. But there were exceptions. Human Bounty Hunters easily made more then enough money to buy their freedom. Of course, it was a dangerous job and everyone wanted freedom. So the Pokemon Police Force created a very rough trial course that had to be passed before you were even considered to be a bounty hunter. Few Pokemon passed this course and even fewer humans even made it past the timed section of the course.

"Who was the target?" the Blissey asked. She had just finished stitching up his arm.

"Rouge Arcanine Tahoe for the crime of attempting to the life of Mew. This was supposedily on behalf of the Rebellion." Leon got up and attached the bounty ball to a clip in the top of his pants. He put his cloak on and left.

He opened the door and walked to the front door of the Pokemon center. Pokemon Centers were probably the one thing that hadn't changed since the war. Sure, they had all sorts of new equipment, but they looked the same as always.

The sun had just set as Leon began his short walk home. It was dark out and the only light came from the streetlights because of al of the clouds over head. Everyone was getting ready for the events that would take place next week. Pallet town was no longer the quite town it had always been. For the past few years, it had served as a halfway point for Dragon-type Pokemon migrations. Being near the ocean made it a perfect of all of the Dragon-type Pokemon to rest before they began the long flight to the Dragon Isles. Many Dragon-types use these islands for mating as they were hard to get to and they were away from all the busy activities of every day life. Within the next few days, the first wave of migrating dragons would begin to arrive and the town would be full. This happened four times a year matching the four basic dragon migrations.

Leon just walked up the hill to his house. It looked the same as it always had on the outside. He walked up and opened the front door as it began to rain. With the way the sky looked, it was most likely going to rain until the sun rose.

Leon closed the door after he entered the house.

"Welcome home, honey." A female Lucario said as she came down the stairs. Unlike male Lucario, the females did not have the small spikes on their hands or chest. They also had smaller snouts. She was shorter then Leon by a few inches. She wore a light pink robe. She turned on the lights and saw the blood stained cloak.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I had a small fight with a Arcanine and won." He said holding up the bounty ball.

"That makes eight this week alone," she said.

"I think I might be able to get some time off with all of the ones I've captured so far." He walked over to a safe in the room and opened it. He placed the bounty ball inside and then walked over to the female Lucario giving her a quick kiss. "I'm going to bed. I've a rough day. Good night, Sierra." And with that Leon walked up the stairs.

"That's not like you. Something happened tonight. Tell me what." Sierra said as she followed Leon upstairs.

"They killed William on the suspicions of treason." Leon said. He opened the bedroom door, but didn't even bother to change out of his current clothing. He headed for a recliner and sat back in it. He closed his eyes and just tried to go to sleep.

"How did they find out?" Sierra asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"They found him by mistake. He was talking with Justin. Justin ran off and William got stuck with all of Justin's luggage. Williams had no idea what Justin was doing." Leon said.

"Wrong place wrong time?" Sierra asked.

"No, I asked him to go and meet up with him because I was busy." Leon replied. "And now he is dead. I really could use some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Leon pulled the top of the hood on the cloak over his eyes.

"The bed is much more comfortable then that chair if you're interested?" Sierra said in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Not tonight." Leon said. He waved his hand toward the light switch and the lights went out.

--

That night, Leon tossed and turned. He was having a vision of things that have yet to pass. Unlike all of the other Morphites, he had the ability to change into not one, but two different pokemon as needed. His first form, which he easily mastered, was a Lucario. This was the reason why he was so short. It granted him the use of Aura viewing and enhanced his agility. His second form, which he still needed a lot more practice at mastery, was a Deoxys. While he could become in times of dire peril, he could maintain this form for a minute at the most and even then, it was at a cost. It took large sums of energy to use that form. However, it did give Leon some beneficial passive traits. For instance, he could regenerate his wounds at a very fast pace. What would take a normal human weeks to recover, he could heal in days.

As for his dream, he saw the Rebellion being wiped out after an attack on the Pokemon Police Headquarters. He saw several humans burned or frozen alive. He even says a few humans get torn apart piece by piece. The Pokemon Police Headquarters then collapsed killing almost everyone inside.

He was starting to mumble in his sleep. This woke Sierra. She looked over at the chair Leon was in and got out of bed. She still had the robe that she last night on. She saw Leon twisting and turning in the chair, then walked over to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he stormed to life. Leon's eyes shot open. He jumped out of the chair and ran over to the window. From the second story of his house, he could see the primary Pokemon Police Headquarters. It was still intact.

"Good, it was just a dream." Leon said as he took off his cloak. He checked his shoulder. The skin was already starting to seal up around the bottom of the wound. "Just a day or two and I can remove these stitches." Leon headed over to Sierra. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"What did you see?" She asked. She headed over to her wardrobe. She opened the top drawer on the left side of it. It was filled with business suits. She began to put one on as Leon opened the closet. Inside he had several suits, but none of them were for business. They were his bounty suits. They were made of metallic thread and Valinite, a highly durable and flame resistant thread. There was a hole cut in the chest of each one for when he had to take on his Lucario form.

"I saw the Rebellion attack the Pokemon Police Headquarters. Almost everyone died in the end." Leon put on the first bounty suit he grabbed. Once the two of them were dressed, they headed downstairs together.

"Your going to try and stop that attack aren't you?" Sierra asked as they had breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of berries and milk. Sierra always made sure to keep a large sum of various berries in the house. Today, they were eating Orion Berries. They were sweet and full of energy.

"I have no choice." Leon bit into a berry.

"Do you have any idea on how to find them?" Sierra asked. She knew all to well that the Rebellion was not easy to find. At least Leon could tell the truth when he explained why he had failed to even bring back a single human that was with the Rebellion.

It was always the same story no matter what hunter was sent after the Rebellion. Every time you tracked one down, they would just seem to vanish into thin air. Even the noses of the best bloodhound pokemon were unable to get a scent.

"I have an idea as how to contact them, yes. But as for actually finding them, that could take months." Leon finished his glass of milk and was about to leave when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Leon asked. He looked up at the clock and the clock read 10:15.

Sierra opened the door and found an Umbreon. Its dark fur was drenched. It had obviously spent the night outside. It had a very unhappy look on its face. Once the door opened, he bowed.

"It Leon here?" it asked.

"I am. What brings you here so early? I always thought that the PPF made monthly runs out here." Leon came into view.

"Before you ask, I had an argument with Suicine and lost. As for why I'm here, I could use your help." The Umbreon said.

"With what? It's not like a Pokemon of your status to ask others for help, much less ask a human. Why come to me, William?" Leon asked.

"You earned my respect, that is why I have coming seeking advice form you. There's that and then there is that fact that you have a legendary for a wife." William replied.

"So you finally decided to find yourself a mate. Might I inquire as to who you have chosen?" Leon asked.

"It's that new Espeon on the force, the one that joined a few months ago. She seems very nice and her beauty is unmatched by the other pokemon in the area." As William said this, he began to drift off into his own world.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Leon asked.

"For about 2 months." William replied.

"And how did you two meet?" Leon asked.

"We were assigned to capture a rouge group of Eevee's. They attacked a shipment of supplies that was headed for Battle Tower. Ever since then, we've been seeing each other." William said.

"And now, you're ready to take the next step." Leon sat down in a chair in the den.

"Exactly." William said as he took a sat down.

"Well, there are a few ways to go about that. The first way is the direct approa--" Leon stopped dead. He looked toward the window. He could just barely see movement.

Then a single blast of fire struck the window. A large hole now occupied the space where the window had once stood. A female Arcanine walking to the room. Leon could tell she was female by her size. IN most cases, the female Pokemon were smaller then their male counter parts. Then there was the fact that he was using his ability to her aura. William had been thrown into the next room.

"Give him back." The Arcanine shouted. Her fur seemed to pulsating with energy.

Leon immediately charged the intruder. He jumped over her at the last second grabbing her by the fur of her neck. She was then thrown outside of the house.

"If you insist on fighting, then please keep my friends and family out of it." Leon said as he landed. He was no longer human. His ears were now pointed on the top of his head and he now had three fingers instead of five. He was now in his Lucario form. He charged forward once again, but this time, the Arcanine was ready. Just before Leon could jump out of the way, the Arcanine used Agility. Now she was behind Leon. She opened her mouth and a large jet of fire erupted from her jaws.

Leon cried out in pain. The back of his head and arms were burned. The bounty suit he wore protected his body, but it was not without flaws. While it did have a high level of fire resistance, it did not protect against the impact of attacks.

Leon jumped up and teleported. This caught the Arcanine off guard. The next thing she know, Leon was on her back and grabbed the sides of her neck. She charged off into the woods surrounding the house to try and shake him off. However, she failed to do so. Every time she would ram her side into a tree, Leon would shift his position to the opposite side of her body.

The Arcanine quickly grew tired of this and used Fire Wheel at which point Leon let her go. She turned around started to charge Leon once again while she was still using her Fire Wheel attack.

Leon just stood his ground. Right before impact, he slammed his foot into the ground. The old cellar door, which he had been standing on, broke and he fell into the open pit. The Arcanine rolled into the cellar as well, but she was unable to control her movement as the ground was far from flat. Several large holes riddled the ground she was now on. Finally, she came to a stop, if only it had been a gentle one. The Arcanine slammed into a large concrete wall. Over in one for the many holes that riddled the area, Leon was having trouble getting up. He looked at his left ankle. It was clearly broken. He had landed on a crate and part of the crate gave way underneath his weight. His left foot was stuck in place as the rest of his toppled to the side. He was too busy watching the Arcanine crash to even notice what he had done until he went to go get up. He jerked his leg out of the crate, but the crate had rusty nails in it that tore away some flesh as he pulled his leg out.

Leon reverted back into his human form. His leg was in bad shape. It was missing several small chunks of skin and had several cuts all over it. Sierra jumped down mere seconds after Leon went back into his human form.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice full of concern. She was still wearing the business suit she had put on earlier. Leon got up on his good leg and pulled a bounty ball off of his belt. He threw it at the unconscious Arcanine. Just before the ball hit the Arcanine, it opened up with a flash of red light. As the flash of light faded away, the Arcanine was gone.

"I think we had better pay a visit to the hospital." Leon said as Sierra helped him out of the old cellar. Just as they were walking out, the cellar began to collapse. Sierra grabbed onto Leon and jumped out at the last second. As for the bounty ball, it was buried.

William finally walked out side. He had a large bump on his forehead. "Where is he?" He shouted, his voice full of anger.

"That he that attacked was a she and she is in a bounty ball buried in what is left of the old cellar." Leon said.

"What happened?" William asked once he saw Leon's leg.

"Just another day of the life as a bounty hunter." Leon responded.

--

If you like this story and have ideas for it, please share them. I am always open to ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bounty Hunter

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 2:

--

Sierra helped Leon get to the Pokemon Center. William was right behind them. A few pokemon were outside working. They greeted Leon and Sierra as they went by. Both of them had earned the respect of the entire town. They had once defended the town from a Rebellion attack. Of course it was a preplanned attack just to help the two of them earn the respect of the town, but only Leon, Sierra, and the Rebellion knew this.

Anyway, when they finally got to the Pokemon Center, the Blissey from last was ready to kill Leon. She had just patched him up last night and now he was back again.

"I just patched you up last night." She screamed. "How is it that no matter how many times I patch you up, you always come back in the next few days with an all new problem." She opened up a medical kit.

"I told you, I'm a bounty hunter. It's the most dangerous job around." Leon replied.

"Your medical bills alone take up thirty percent of the Bounty Hunter Medical Funds." Blissey screamed.

"And his live capture rate is twice that of the next best bounty hunter." Sierra countered.

"How can you live with him?" Blissey shouted. She had a large amount of gauze in her hands. "Honestly, the only reason I can think of is the amount of money he brings in."

"He is kind and caring person. He does his best to show me his love." Sierra said as she gave Leon a big hug. In the process of grabbing him however, she banged his leg into the medical bed.

"Ouch." Leon said. His voice was calm. Blissey pulled out a needle filled with painkillers. Leon was going to need it since she had to clean the wound. She thrust the needle into Leon's leg.

"Watch it, I'm in enough pain already." Leon shouted.

"Sorry." Blissey injected the painkillers and waited a few for them to take effect. Then she began to sow the leg up.

--

Less then an hour later, Leon was ready to leave.

"You had better not come back today. Honestly, twelve visits in three weeks." Blissey was still not in any way happy with Leon.

"Come on Leon, let's go." Sierra helped Leon get back home. A pair of Machokes and William greeted them when they got home.

"We're just gathering up your bounty balls. Once we're done, we'll leave and send you a check." William said. Less then ten minutes later, William and the pair of Machokes left leaving Sierra and Leon alone.

"Well, with this leg, I can't go out hunting." Leon said. "What shall I do? I got a whole day to waste."

"I have to go for now. I can't miss that meeting." Sierra helped Leon to the living room. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be waiting." Leon said as she left for the door.

"I know you will." Sierra closed the door after herself. 'I hope he doesn't get attacked.' She thought as she began to run off for the building that once housed the Pokemon League. Now they were used as training grounds and business centers.

Leon made his way to the couch. He laid back. "She be gone for a few hours, I can't leave the town, and the Dragon mating run doesn't start for a few days." Leon let out a long drawn out sigh. "This is going to be a long boring day."

--

Leon spent the better part of an hour meditating. This was a strange thing for him. Especially when a he went to go reach for his cup of tea. He had his eyes closed and was planning just picking it up, but when reached his hand out, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and was met with a serious surprise. Not an inch away from his face was the ceiling fan. He fell over five feet back to the ground twisting his already sore ankle.

"How the hell did that happen?" Leon asked as he got up. He checked his leg. It was already starting to heal. A few of the smallest wounds on his leg were already sealed.

Leon made his way to the kitchen. He knew that when Sierra got home, she would like a warm meal. "Well, I'm no cook, but how hard could it be." Leon rolled up his sleeves and picked up a pot. "I think I'll try my hand at boiled berries."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hello, I'd like to order a pair of pizzas." Leon looked around at the mess. Leon wasn't sure how he did, but he had messed up most of the kitchen. The berries had planned on boiling were all over. Some hung from the ceiling while others were scattered around on the floor. His good leg had been drenched with boiling water, but he heeded Blissey's words and decided to just deal with what pain the leg gave him.

"Make em both berry pizzas." Leon walked over and picked up a mop. "That's right. Just make the withdrawal in a few days. I'll have my check in by then."

Leon hung up the phone and started to mop up the mess. That is until he heard a knock on the door.

It took Leon little longer then normal, but he did get to the door.

"Hello?" Leon looked outside. At first he didn't see anything. Then he looked down the path. A Gardevoir and a Gallade were walking back down the path.

"Did you need something?" Leon shouted as he opened the door.

Both of the psychic pokemon turned around and walked back. They bowed before Leon.

"Leon, we have a favor to ask of you. May we come in?" The Gallade asked.

"I'll warn ya right now, the kitchen is a mess." Leon opened the door to let them in.

"We'll help you clean the kitchen." Gardevoir said. Leon led the two psychic pokemon to the kitchen.

"Thanks Luna, Yumi." Leon said.

"What did you try to cook?" the Gallade asked.

"I tried my hand at boiling some berries." Leon responded. "And I think I failed, Luna."

The Gardevoir looked at the berries that were scattered around the room. "You can't boil Telt Berries. They expand in the presence of heat until they explode. There are air tight berries that expand until they burst."

"That would have been helpful to know before, Yumi." Leon said.

"You're never gonna be a cook." Yumi stated.

"That's obvious." Leon stated. "So, what's this favor?"

"We were hoping that you would let us use some of your yard this year for the mating run. We are expecting a lot more dragons this run."

"Sure. I don't see why not." Leon said.

"Thank you." Both Yumi and Luna bowed. Just as they were leaving, Sierra appeared at the end of road. The pizza delivery Luxio was walking with her.

Yumi and Luna greeted Sierra as they left.

"Why were they here?" Sierra asked.

"They were to see if they could use our yard this mating run." Leon said he picked up the pizzas.

"Here are your pizzas. Hope to see ya again soon." The small Luxio said before she ran off.

"Ok. Let me go take this suit off. I always did hate it." Sierra went up the stairs.

Leon opened up the first pizza, but he did not find any pizza. All he found was a message. It read "Get ready." Seconds later, a flash of bright light surrounded Leon. Once the light was gone, Leon found himself staring at Earth. A large window stood between him and space.

"Greetings Leon." A voice sounded from behind him.

Meanwhile, back at Leon's house…

Sierra came down the stairs. She wore a simple dress. "Leon?"

Sierra took a quick look around. Leon was no where to be seen.

Sierra looked around and saw the pizza box on the floor. She picked it up to find that it was empty.

"I wonder." Sierra opened the box and looked inside.

There was a message inside. It read "Don't worry, we just needed to give him a check up. He'll be back soon."

"Why must they do this at random? They never have a preset schedule." Sierra was rather annoyed. The last time Leon was in for a check up, he was gone for a week. Now she would have to make up some sort of excuse why he was gone this time. Sierra picked up the second box of pizza and took a slice.

--

A few hours later in some unknown location…

"He's doing fine." A female voice said. Leon was lying on a medical bed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Ya know, I didn't need to be sedated." Leon said.

"We sedated you so we could fix that leg." The female voice from earlier said. "Now then, back to Earth for you."

Leon sat up. Five silver orbs in the room lit up. Seconds later, a bright flash of light surrounded Leon. This same light appeared in Leon and Sierra's bedroom. Sierra was reading at the time was caught off guard when the bright flash of light sprung forth in the bedroom.

"What the?" Sierra nearly jumped off of the bed. Once the light died down, Leon was on the bed.

"I hate it when they do that." Leon said.

"That was a fast trip." Sierra said as she hugged Leon.

"Yes it was. They just preformed a simple check up." Leon tried to get up only to fall back down. He was still under the effects of the sedative.

"What all did they check this time?" Sierra asked.

"Just the basics. My DNA, my overall general health, and then they gave me this." Leon handed Sierra an item that appeared to be a letter. She opened it to a data disc. "From what I heard while I was up, a few people have been bought by the pokemon. They want me to kill one of them and rescue the others."

"There's no way you're leaving for that today." Sierra said.

"I know that." Leon said. "Is there any pizza left?" Leon looked over at the pizza box.

"There's five slices left. You can have them." Sierra said.

"Thanks." Leon opened the box and took a slice.

--

Later that night…

Leon was training for his next mission in his human form. He wore a set of sweat pants and simple shirt. Sierra was reading a book in her night robe on his back as he was doing push-ups.

"289." Leon was still going strong. "290. 291. 292." Leon continued his training. "293. 294. 295."

"You're almost done." Sierra said as she read her book.

"299. 300." Leon stopped at 300 like he always did. Sierra got off of Leon.

"That was harder then normal. Must be that leg injury I sustained." Leon looked down at his leg. Even though the wound was gone, it still hurt.

"When do you have to complete that mission of yours?" Sierra asked.

"I have two weeks, but my best chance to get them while they are still together is at the slave auction tomorrow night at 6:30." Leon replied. "But as always, there are complications."

"Like what?" Sierra put her book down after marking her page.

"Two of the females I am being sent to rescue are pregnant. They can't be teleported to station for fear of unforeseen side effects on the children." Leon looked over the profiles again.

"Who are they and how far along are they?" Sierra asked.

"Millie Holick, age thirty-five. Height, 4'11". Weight, 163 pounds. She is seven months along." Leon passed the first profile to Sierra. The picture showed a woman with long blond hair and green eyes.

"And the second one?" Sierra passed the profile back to Leon.

"April Force, age thirty-two. Height, 5'2". Weight, 152 pounds. The profile does not state how far along she is. She was rescued two months ago, but was recaptured along with rest of the team she was with at the time. Her mechanical knowledge makes her a valuable member to have at the station." Leon passed a second profile to Sierra. The picture was of another women, only this one had short red hair and brown eyes. She also had a scar over her left eye.

"What happened to her?" Sierra asked when she saw the picture.

"She was in an accident. She received the wound when trying to rescue her former master. She seceded, but her master still died a few weeks later. It was thought that she ran off after this. Truth was that her master released her. She was picked up by a rescue team." Leon passed Sierra the second half of April's profile.

"We could give those two females a place to stay here." Sierra offered.

"I was just about to ask you if they could stay here." Leon said.

"You should know me by now. I'll gladly help out." Sierra walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I know, but I asked just to make sure that you didn't have any plans for the next few days." Leon walked over to the closet. He reached into the back and pulled out a metal suitcase.

"I don't think any of my plans will affect the outcome." Sierra said as Leon opened the suitcase. A strange black suit was inside. The belt had a set of thirty battery shaped devices on it.

"Why do say that?" Leon asked. He began to check each of the battery shaped devices.

"Think about it. We've had multiple humans come here. As far as the town is concerned, we send the humans we have here to friends that we know will take care of them." Sierra said.

"I mostly just concerned about how Blissey will react when it comes time for the two of them to give birth." Leon was about halfway through checking the devices.

"You're funny. Blissey loves most humans." Sierra said

"I doubt that." Leon countered.

"She just has a problem with you. You show up several times each week with a new injury." Sierra responded. "Anyway, I think she'll gladly help when the time comes." Sierra said.

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow setting things up." Leon went over to the bed after closing up the case. He laid down and in minutes, he was out. Sierra just continued to read her book.


	3. Chapter 3

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 3:

--

The sun had just risen. Leon woke up to find Sierra's wrapped around him. She looked so peaceful, Leon didn't want to wake her. "I'll have to get up sooner or later so I might as well get up now."

Leon gently lifted his wife's arm up and got off the bed. He then put her arm down. She didn't even stir.

"Well, that was lucky. I'll let her sleep for a little while longer." Leon walked over to the closet it. He reached into the back and pulled out a metal suitcase. He opened to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes in the middle of a large pile of metallic cloth. The belt on the upper half of the suit had several slots on it for various things. Leon pulled the suit out. He hung on the back of the closet door and closed the door. He then proceeded downstairs after e put on a pair of cargo pants and a blue T-shirt that matched the tint of his skin.

Leon made him self to breakfast consisting of toast, milk, and strawberries.

Leon left a note on the kitchen table then head for the bank in the middle of the town.

Once again, there were a few people and pokemon out and about working on various things getting ready for the Dragon's Mating run that was coming up. When Leon made it to the bank he was greeted by a Golduck.

"How can I help?" the Golduck asked.

"I'm just checking to see if my bounty check has come in. My wife said that there was an auction coming up. Since the plan this mating run was to use a section of my yard, I thought I might want some extra help." Leon explained.

"Well, lets go check." The Golduck opened the door and Leon followed him in.

After a few minutes of looking around the mail, the Golduck handed Leon a yellow envelope. It was marked with the Pokemon Police Force insignia of Mew floating above a human who was kneeling down.

"I think it came in." Golduck said.

Leon pulled out a bunch of wanted posters. "Can I borrow a calculator please?" Leon asked. Leon added up the reward money from the posters and came up with the total 216,300 credits. Leon opened the check and found that the total check was worth a total of 250,000 credits. A note attached to the check read, "You've done a good job. Consider the extra in this check a bonus for helping us out so much."

"I got large bonus." Leon said.

"How much?" the Golduck asked. He opened the vault. He was already counting bills.

"Well the total bounty reward came out to 216,300 credits and I got a total of 250,000 credits in the check." Leon said. "I'll deposit most of that though. Just give me 75,000 for now."

"You sure? Your wife tends to buy a lot of things this time of year." The Golduck said.

"Yea, we'll going on vacation in after the mating run, so I'd like to have a large sum of cash in the bank just incase." Leon said.

"I see, well in that case, good luck." The Golduck handed Leon 75,000 in hundreds.

"Thank you, I'll just be on my way now." Leon put the money he got in the pocket on the side of his leg.

Leon headed back home. When he got there, Sierra was up and dressed in a simple red dress.

"Did the check come in?" She asked. She was working on sewing up some new clothing for the two humans who were going to be arriving later tonight. Thanks to the profiles, she knew exactly what sizes they would wear.

"It came in with a bonus." Leon said. He reached into his pocket and counted out 55,000 credits. "Take this for the auction tonight." He handed her the money.

"So, what's the plan?" Sierra asked. She put the money on the table that was next to her.

"You'll head there early and purchase April and Millie, but make it look like your just being kind. Not that that should be a problem for you." Leon said. "Also keep and eye for any others that you may want to buy. Try to get those up to be auctioned first. I've already arranged for you to be airport to pick up Sinfire at the airport around 7:40 tonight." Leon pulled out a map of the auction house.

"What time are you going to attack?" Sierra asked.

"I try to attack around 6:53. The rain should have started by then, but just in case, I've chosen to attack the south end." Leon pointed to the south end of the map. "The tree cover should help if the rain is late. I want you to be out of there by 6:50 at the absolute latest." Leon said.

"I think I can manage that." Sierra said. She set her sowing things down and walked over to Leon. She took a quick look at the clock. 2:12. "I guess we don't have anytime to mess around do we?" Sierra asked.

Leon looked at the clock and frowned. "Not right now, but later tonight we'll have all the time we want." Leon said.

"I'll be waiting for you. What time should I be expecting you?" She asked.

"I'll try to be home by midnight." Leon said.

"I'll be waiting." Sierra gave Leon a kiss and he returned it kindly. Sierra started her sowing once more as Leon went up stairs and changed into the suit he had hanging on the closet door. He then left through the window.

Sierra looked out the window to see a blur of black shoot through the forest. "I hope he'll be alright." She said.

--

Later that day, 6:15 PM…

"And if you come this way, I'll show what slaves we have for sale. Remember, you only get to purchase two before the auction." A young Kirlia walked past many cages. "Here we have some workers that were caught trying to escape from their former masters. Nothing a little beating won't take care of."

"I was actually looking for some females. Maybe a few who could help around the house." Sierra was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of short cut-off jeans that came up to her knees.

"In that case, we do have a few females here. Come with me." The young Kirlia led Sierra down a series of halls that were filled with cages. Many of them were empty, but a few had humans.

"Here we are. I would recommend these two. They served their last master well. Unfortunately, he has to sell them to make up for a few debts he owes." Kirlia pointed over to a pair of young females. They were still in their teen years. Sierra looked on around and finally saw the two pregnant females she was looking for. They were in separate cages away from the others.

"Why are those two in separate cages?" Sierra asked. She pointed over to the two pregnant females, April and Millie. Sierra recognized them both from the photos.

"They are pregnant… Their former master just didn't have the resources to deal with them." There was no hiding the fact that the Kirlia had just made up the story, but Sierra played along.

"I'll take both of them." Sierra said pointing to the April and Millie. "It would be a shame to make them work for some company in that condition."

"You're much too kind." The Kirlia responded.

"I know, everyone keeps saying that." Sierra said. The Kirlia called in some help and a pair Machokes walked in. They opened the cages and removed April and Millie.

"Please be careful." Sierra said.

Millie just came along quietly. She was planning on spitting in Sierra's face until she heard what Sierra had to say.

"Leon is going to be so surprised to see some new human faces in the house." Sierra paid the Kirlia.

"Thank you very much." The Kirlia curtsied before Sierra.

"I do have another request. Can you please arrange it so that those two females that you recommended to me before are the first ones up on the list to be auctioned. I kind of have a time line to follow. I'm picking up a friend at the airport." Sierra knew that she had to be out of the Auction House before 6:50. Leon was going to attack them and he wanted April and Millie away form the fighting.

"Yes I can. I'll gladly help some one of your standing." The Kirlia walked over and put the names of the two females that she had recommended on the top of the auction list.

The Machokes walked April and Millie out to small Taxi that Sierra had borrowed. It was a carrier taxi that was used to transport live goods to and from auction houses. The rear compartment was barred off, as were the windows in the back. The trunk was designed to hold up to fifty auction style bounty balls.

After a short wait, the Auction began.

"Up first we have a two for one deal. These two young females are loyal, great cooks, and have good bodies if you're looking for a more exotic use for them." A large Blaziken was announcing the auctions. The two young girls that Sierra had asked to be put up first on the list were indeed the very first ones to be auctioned off. "Their former master is being forced to sell them to because he can no longer support them along with the rest of his slaves. The bidding starts off at 5,000 credits." A pair of Machamp guards made sure that the slaves didn't run off.

Sierra raised her hand.

"Okay, we have 5,000. Do I hear 6,000?" The announcer had done this before. He emphasis on each word was spot on.

A large purple Nidoking raised his hand. He a large smirk on his face and a diamond tattoo on the side of his face just under his ear. Sierra knew that if she lost the bidding to this Nidoking, the fate of the two girls would be a very unpleasant one. This Nidoking was known for buying young female slaves just for pleasure.

"We have 6,000. Do I hear…7,000?" The announcer was enjoying his job.

Sierra raised her hand. She had 35,000 credits to spend plus an addition 20,000 if she truly needed it.

"And we have 7,000. Do I hear 8,000?" The announcer looked back over at the Nidoking who of course, raised his hand.

"Now we are up to 8,000. Do I hear 9,000?" The announcer looked back over at Sierra. Sierra raised her hand as she wrote a quick note on a piece of paper. She knew that she had to be out of there soon.

"We seem to have a bidding war folks. Do I hear 10,500?"

The Nidoking raised his hand.

"Do I hear 12,000?"

Sierra raised her hand and passed the note over to the Nidoking. It read "I've already seen the females at this auction. There are much better looking ones then these two. Besides, these two no longer have the will to fight back. Just watch their movements."

The Nidoking closely looked at the females. By the looks of it, the note had been right.

"Going once. Going twice." The crowd looked at the Nidoking.

"Screw it, they aren't worth that much." The Nidoking shouted.

"Sold to Lucario in the front row." Sierra stepped up and paid the Blaziken.

"Would you like them in auction balls?" One of the Machamps asked.

"Yes please." Sierra responded. The Machamp pulled out a pair of auction style bounty balls out from under a near by table and pointed them at the girls. Light red beams of light shot out of each ball and hit the females. In seconds, both of the females were in bounty balls.

Sierra put the ball in her pocket and left the auction house. She got in the taxi and driver drove off.

--

Leon arrived just after Sierra took off. The black suit he wore gave him the look of some sort of scalely demon. He had a long black tail, glowing red eyes and claws, each about four inches long. He had a few grenades and several black battery shaped devices on his belt. The sky was already getting dark because of all the storm clouds. It was going start rain soon. Leon was counting on the rain to hide him. He looked around. The glowing red eyes he had were just highly advanced eyepieces. They gave him night vision, X-ray vision, and infrared vision. Leon crept over to the south wall. The slave cages were stored on this side. With one swift maneuver, Leon tore right throw the brick wall.

"What was that?" A Machamp in the back just barely heard the crash of the wall over the announcer.

Leon was hanging from the ceiling as the Machamp walked in. Just like with the wall, Leon swung his hand and nearly ripped the jaw right off of the Machamp. Leon then slammed his open hand into the chest of the Machamp sending him flying into a nearby empty cage. Leon threw one of the battery shaped devices into a cage that had some humans in it. When the device hit the floor, there was a bright flash of light. Once the light died down, the humans were gone. Leon continued to do for most of the other slaves. Then he came up to cage with the leader of the rebellion force that was captured.

"Don't send me back, I still have a mission to complete." The man said.

"My orders are clear." Leon's voice now sounded dark and demonic, just like the look of his suit. He was standing on the ceiling as he talked. The boots that came with the suit allowed Leon to do this, but only for short amounts of time.

"My mission was to blow up this site. I intend to do just that." The man said.

"How?" Leon asked.

"My body has a bomb planted in it." The man said. "I'm already dead thanks to the virus I picked up. I have less the a month to live."

"You're going back whether you like it or not." Leon was just about to throw one of his devices into the cage when a human struck him from behind with a large broken piece of pipe. Leon fell onto the ground.

"They'll pay big money for you, my friend." A voice said from behind Leon. Leon struggled to get up but was once again hit by the pipe.

"I'll kill you for that…" the man in the cage shouted.

"Go ahead and try." The voice mocked. A pair of blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

--


	4. Chapter 4

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 4:

--

Leon awoke in prison chamber. Thanks to the fact that his demonic suit acted like a second skin, the pokemon had not been smart enough to remove it. Leon's hands were tied above his head while his legs trapped by large steel locks. The room he was in was very dark. There was enough light to see Leon, but nothing else except for what little the occasional flash of lighting showed him. The storm outside was going strong.

"He's awake." A female voice said. Leon turned toward the source of the voice. His suit let him identify who was talking. He was rather surprised to see this female.

"Well, if it isn't Alexia." Leon said. Alexia flipped a switch and the lights turned on. They were dim, but at least you could clearly make out the room. It was a prison cell. Alexia was a Mewtwo. She was created to give the first Mewtwo a mate.

"You seem to know a lot about everything. Our way of life, our military, and even our economy. I think you're some new kind of morphite that's been living among us." Alexia was slightly shorter then Mewtwo. She had a pink tail rather then the purple one that Mewtwo had. Her eyes were yellow. She wore a simple police uniform.

"Of course I know so much about the life of a pokemon. I've been living among you for a few months." Leon replied. He had only started using the suit he was in three months ago. Suspicions rose amongst Alexia's senses, believing that Leon was conspiring something.

"Then you know where the Rebellion's base is at. Why don't you tell me." Alexia's voice was calm and quite. Leon gave in to the allure, but didn't think that Alexia would bite to his words

"Gladly, but you'll never believe me." Leon said. It didn't appear to bother Alexia, much.

"I'll be the judge of that." Alexia replied. Given her word, Leon was ready to speak

"Our base is behind the moon." Leon said with a smile. "Why else we constantly attack your space centers." It was merely a few words, but Alexia seemed to have found a contradiction with Leon's story.

"That would explain a few things, but I think you're lying." Alexia pulled up a chair and sat down. Unbeknown to them, someone else had arrived at the cells.

"Sorry I'm late." A female voice rang out through the prison. Alexia looked down the corridor just in time to see a pair of guards fly past her head. Alexia got off of her chair and proceeded to the cell door.

"What the? Who's there?" Alexia opened the door to the cell and stepped out.

"My codename is Silent Night," the voice replied. "I'm the one you never hear coming." Alexia looked around for any signs of movement. She went to go turn on the lights in the hallway, but when she flipped the switch, nothing happened.

"I've cut most of the power to the area. Only in Demonic's cell, is working electricity." The voice was much closer this time. Alexia didn't appreciate the camouflaged ninja at work.

"Where are you?" Alexia shouted. A flash of lighting showed Leon, a figure behind Alexia. The figure behind Alexia was a Mismagius. Alexia was looking all around, but every time she moved, the Mismagius followed her movements. The Mismagius turned to a female human form. She had purple hair and eyes to match. "Show yourself!" Alexia demanded. Silent Night stood up to Alexia's shoulders. She wore a light purple shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"I'm right here," Silent Night whispered into Alexia's ear. Alexia turned instantly as a flash of lighting lit up the sky. Silent Night was once again gone. This pissed her off, more and more. It was about the boiling point.

"I'll give you one last chance to show yourself," Alexia shouted. "If you do, I might let you live." Silent Night seemed undeterred by Alexia's threat, and sneered a smile.

"I think I'll take my chances." The hollow cell walls made Silent Night's voice sound like it was coming from everywhere. When the next flash of lighting lit up the prison cell Silent Night made her move. She grabbed Alexia and pounded her face into the cement wall, then vanished before the lighting left the sky. That blow wouldn't knock out anyone, but Alexia still had blood dripping down her face.

"I get it now," she realized. "You're fast, but not very strong, are you?" The Mismagius morpher wasn't done. With the next flash of lighting, Silent Night attacked again. Only this time Alexia found a large steel steak in her hand that was pounded into the wall. Alexia screamed in pain. Her hand was skewered through and through. "I'll kill you, I swear it." Alexia had large tears rolling down her face from the agonizing pain. Blood was dripping down the wall where her hand was pinned.

When the next flash of lighting came, Silent Night revealed herself. She was behind Leon. "I didn't come too late did I?" she asked. Her face was hidden behind a simple mask of a Mew. Her hands had light purple gloves that matched the rest of her gear. She grabbed the cuffs holding Leon in place and slid them right through Leon's wrists. She did the same thing to the locks that held Leon's legs. Leon was amazed that someone was here to rescue him.

"How did you find me?" Leon asked. Silent Night helped him onto his feet.

"The Maiden of the Forgotten filled me in," she replied. Both Leon and Silent Night took off down the halls. The bodies of unconscious guards littered the halls they ran down. Leon's footsteps were heard as he ran, but Silent Night made no sound what so ever. The only noise she made were the words she said.

"You've been busy." Leon said. She had been to KO all these guards, but she didn't sound like she broke a sweat.

"Knock out gas works wonders," Silent Night said. Leon and Silent Night found a door to the lobby area and barged through it. They found a Charmeleon using the fire on its tail to lead a group of guards to the prison cells.

"Get 'em!" The Charmeleon shouted. She led the attack. Silent Night sunk into the floor while Leon jumped onto the ceiling to avoid a Fire Spin attack made by the Charmeleon. Silent Night's arm reached up and grabbed the Charmeleon's tail, dragging it into the cement floor, and dousing the tail flame. With the fire on her tail gone, she quickly fell over. Her breathing was heavy. She was dying fast. The only light in the room came from Leon's glowing eyes… and they were just a blur. Less then a minute later, Silent Night brought the Charmeleon's tail back out of the ground. The escapees continued their frontal movement. The guards had been knocked out cold and their bodies were spread randomly across the room. The Charmeleon grabbed her tail and began breathing fire on to help keep the flame going which was barely lit now. Leon and Silent Night ran out into the raging storm.

"I'll see you back at the house." The voice sounded rather familiar, and Leon detected on it.

"Thanks again, _Sinfire_." Leon said. Silent Night was stunned. Leon had known her real identity.

"How'd you know?" Silent Night lifted her mask to reveal her golden eyes and golden hair.

"I didn't, but logic told me that it was either you or Freddy. And as seeing that Freddy is a guy, that just leaves you." Leon replied. Silent Night, a.k.a. Sinfire, needed to evacuate the premises.

"We can catch up at your place. Until then, bye." Sinfire saluted Leon. She vanished with the next strike of lighting. With Sinfire's exit, Leon was alone.

"Well, I'd better start on my way home," Leon said as he took off looking at his watch. It read 12:03 am.

--

Leon arrived at his house around 2:00 am. The storm was still going strong. He removed his suit outside. He was wearing a bounty suit underneath. He went over to where he had hidden the metal suitcase that he used to house his warsuit. He put it away and waited for about ten minutes before walked to the front door. He wanted to make sure he was soaked so that it looked like he had been in the rain for hours. Once at the front door, he could hear laughter inside.

Leon opened the door and walked in. Sierra, William, and two others greeted him. Sinfire was the first one of the two new guests. She wore a light pink nightgown that seemed to go perfectly with slippers. Her golden hair was in a pony tail resting on her neck. The other one was an Espeon. Her pink fur was slightly lighter then others of her kind. The gem atop her head was a brilliant glowing Topaz yellow. She sat next to William, her tail intertwined with his.

"What kept you?" Sierra greeted Leon with a kiss. She was real worried about her man.

"I thought I had a lead on the Rebellion," he answered. "Turned out to be a profitable run even though the place was void of any humans. Look what I found about an hour ago." Leon held up the suitcase. "I think it may be one of those combat suits I've been hearing about. If I could open it, I could confirm my suspicions." William noticed that Leon was drenched.

"You're soaked," he huffed. "Don't tell me you've been outside this whole time in the rain." Leon had no choice. It was storming pretty hard.

"Yes I have. If you don't mind, I'd like to change into some dry clothes. While I'm at it, I'll put this," Leon motioned as, once again, he held the suitcase up, "in my safe upstairs until your ready to leave in the morning." Leon was about to walk upstairs when one of two female teenagers, that Sierra had bought, opened the kitchen door.

"Miss Sierra, the hot chocolate is done," she said. Her voice was kind and caring. She wore a dress that Sierra had sown earlier that day. It was blue in color and easy to make. It wasn't anything special, but it did give the person wearing it something comfortable to wear instead of the basic slave selection of clothing. Leon was puzzled with the appearance of this female.

"And who is this?" Leon asked.

"My name is Yuna. My twin sister's name is Yumi. Your wife bought us, today, at the slave auction." Yuna curtsied before returning to the kitchen. Leon turned to Sierra, wondering what was up with a human in his house. It wasn't the first time.

"How many this time?" Leon asked.

"Just four," Sierra coughed out. "When you told me that we going help out this mating run, I thought the extra help would come in handy. Fair warning, two of them are pregnant." Sierra entered the kitchen shortly after saying this.

Leon walked into his room where Millie greeted him. "Leon, I missed you!" she cheered. Millie grabbed onto Leon giving him the biggest hug she could. She wore a dress exactly like the one Yuna wore.

"I'm glad to see you, too, but I'm all wet," he said. "Save the hugs for after I change, alright." April was sitting on the bed, also anticipating a hug from Leon.

"Millie explained everything to me after your wife brought us here," she reported. "Thank you." April had the same dress as Yuna as well.

"I hope you find your stay here, a pleasant one," Leon teased as he walked into the bathroom with pair of green shorts and a blue T-shirt. When he came out, he put the metal suitcase back into the closet and opened he safe. He had a copy of the suitcase already in the safe. He closed the safe and headed downstairs. "So, is this the lucky Espeon, you told me about?" Leon asked as he came down stairs. Everyone had a cup or bowl of hot chocolate. There was an extra cup of the chocolate liquid on the table for Leon.

"Yes it is. Her name is Jessica." William said. The Espeon walked up, willing to greet Leon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leon," Jessica said as she nodded her head. "I've heard a lot about you while I was on the force." Leon seemed to accept Jessica as a well-suited teammate.

"I hope everything works out," Leon said. That's when the Silent Night came forward it more tidbits.

"They are already planning on having children," Sinfire said. Leon whiffed a chuckle, hearing the good news about a proposed motherhood.

"That was fast." Leon said still holding back the chuckle.

"We both loved each other, we were just unsure as to how to go about saying it," Jessica said.

"Has Sierra offered the two of you rooms yet?" Leon asked looking out the window at the raging storm.

"Yes, she has," William said." With the rain coming down so hard, we accepted."

"That's good," Leon replied. Sierra walked out of the kitchen, followed by Yumi and Yuna. Yuna carried a tray full of small snacks and set it down on the table in the room. Yumi was carrying a tray full of various foods up the stairs for themselves top share with April and Millie.

"I hope you like them," Yuna said as she followed Yumi.

"You're very kind," William accepted. "I would have given them a limit on they could eat."

"We have the money for such things," Sierra said as she sipped her hot chocolate. "The amount of money, Leon brings in alone, covers those kind of things. I barely make that much in half a year."

"And if I had to pay my own medical bills, most of that money would be gone," Leon sighed. "Without the Bounty Hunter Benefits I get, I'd have to take it much slower and I'd only bring in maybe one big bounty a week." Everyone laughed, thinking that Leon was kidding himself.

"Now you're just underestimating yourself." William said.

"No, I'm not." Leon recalled the event of what happened back at the auction house in his mind. 'How could I just let him get away like that?' Jessica wasn't satisfied with the guilt trip.

"Please, I bet you've never even fallen into a trap," Jessica smirked. "Everything I've heard only praises your skill as a bounty hunter." Leon knew that he wasn't that lucky.

"I've fallen into my fair share of traps," Leon reviewed. "The stories you hear are just the ones people and pokemon want to hear." He finished his hot chocolate and started up the stairs. "I've had a busy night. I think I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you." Sierra said. "Sinfire, you can take the upstairs guest room. William and Jessica, the guestroom over there is yours. You two don't mind sharing a bed, right?"

Jessica and William just looked at each other, each one slightly blushing. "No," the two of them cooed in unison. Sierra giggled. They were ready to grind each other.

"I didn't think so." And with that, Sierra and Leon walked hand in hand to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

--

Author Note: This is my first try at lemon. I know it won't the best one, but give me time. I'll get the hang of this type of writing soon enough. If you're going to flame me for my lack of experience in writing lemons, then do so in a private message.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 5:

--

Leon walked with Sierra up to their room. They knew the chances of them getting any sleep that night were slim at best. Leon walked over and closed the curtains while Sierra locked the digital lock that Leon had installed on the door. "I was thinking, is it possible to us to have children of our own?" Sierra asked as Leon walked over to her.

"I asked about that on my last visit to the space colony." Leon slowing removed his wife's robe. "They said we have chance since my primary pokemon form is a Lucario, but it's still just a slim chance." Leon removed his shirt while Sierra got on the bed. Leon shifted into his Lucario form as he took off his shorts.

"I was just wondering, how many children would you like to have?" Sierra said. His hard member was already poking its head out of the light layer of fur that covered most of his body.

"I never really thought about it." Leon said. "But we can always worry about that later. I have a gift for you."

"Oh really?" Sierra let out a quiet yelp as Leon began to rub her already wet hole. This caught Sierra off as she was expecting a kiss. Leon lowered his head to her pussy and began to lick her slowly at first. Sierra just leaned back and enjoyed, moaning the whole time.

Leon then began to stick his tongue inside her. He ran his tongue over her walls. The more he did this, the louder Sierra's moan grew. Leon wasn't worried. The walls to most of the bedrooms were soundproof. Intercoms were all placed over the house to let people know if they were needed.

After a few minutes of this, Sierra couldn't hold back anymore. Leon felt her tighten around his tongue and clapped his mouth over her entrance. He wasn't about to let one drop of Sierra's sweet nectar go to waste. He drank up every last drop he could.

"Now its my turn." Sierra said as Leon leaned back. Leon got up along with Sierra. She gently grabbed his rod and turned him so that his back was to the bed, kissing him the whole time. She then placed her arms on her shoulders and sat him down. She then made her way to her prize. Leon was bigger then most Lucario, but only because his was part human.

Sierra began by licking the tip of Leon's hard rod. Leon grabbed the sheets as Sierra slowly began to suck. Soon she had the whole thing in her mouth. The faster she bobbed her head up and down, the more Leon moaned.

Sierra knew Leon was going to cum soon. She engulfed as much of Leon's member into her mouth as she could just as Leon came. Sierra drank her prize and climbed on the bed next to Leon.

"I'm all yours." She said in a very seductive tone.

Leon got up and climbed over her. "Why thank you." Leon said. He pushed his member over her nether regions until he found a wet spot. He entered her slowly. A look of pure pleasure rushed over Sierra's face.

"It's been so long since we last showed our love for each other." Sierra said.

Leon pressed deeper into his wife until the dog knot at the end of his member came into contact with her body. He started to pull out when Sierra wrapped her legs around him and forced him in deeper.

"You're not pulling out that easy." Sierra teased. The dog knot at the end of Leon's member did cause her some displeasure, but she ignored it. Only once Leon was in as far as he could go did Sierra let him go. Leon pulled out and entered her again. This time, he slightly quickened his pace.

"Please… go faster." Sierra said in between moans of pleasure.

Leon began to kiss Sierra's neck. He was careful not to lean in too far because of the spike on his chest, one thing he didn't like at times about his Lucario form. Leon followed his wife's wishes and began to pump faster and faster.

Sierra was enjoying every minute of it. Every time Leon pushed into her, a wave of utter bliss swept over her body. Soon Leon felt Sierra once again tighten around him. Her orgasm in turn triggered his own. Leon kissed his wife gently as their juices mixed together.

The two of them continued this bout of love making for most of the night. They fell asleep just as the storm stopped.

--

Leon awoke to find his wife once again curled up around him. Her head was resting just above the spike on his chest. He looked at the clock. 9:15. Leon doubted that William would get out of bed anytime soon, so he just lay there with his wife.

An hour later, Sierra awoke. "Morning." She said giving Leon a good morning kiss.

"We should probably get up." Leon advised. Leon led his wife to the shower and they bathed together. Once Leon got dress in a fresh bounty suit and Sierra was back in her robe, the two of them headed down stairs. Leon had grabbed the metal suitcase from his safe before he headed downstairs.

They were greeted by Sinfire, William, and Jessica all seated around the table talking back and forth. Jessica still looked a little tired.

"Long night?" Leon asked.

"We were busy last night." William replied. His tail and Jessica's were still intertwined.

"You should really try this." Sinfire said. She held a plate of sliced bread forward. "Yumi and Yuna made it." Sinfire said.

"They are fantastic cooks." William added as he bit into what appeared to be poke-food.

"Poke-food?" Sierra asked when she saw it.

"Nope, stuffed night berries." Jessica said.

"Stuffed night berries? I've never heard of that." Sierra said.

Leon took a slice of bread while Sierra took a stuffed night berry from the dish in the center of the table. Leon tried the bread. It had just the perfect mix of flavor with the just the right amount of moisture. Sierra tried the berry and it just seemed to melt in her mouth.

"The might just be able to teach you a thing or two honey." Leon joked.

"I'm going to have to have them show me how to make those." Sierra said.


	6. Chapter 6

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 6:

--

A loud knock at the door caught everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." Leon walked over to the door and opened it. A pair of angry yellow eyes met his. "Alexia, what happened?" Leon asked. He looked down and saw her handed was tightly bandaged.

"That Demonic Lizard attacked last night. I thought you said that you would take care of him." Alexia voice was full of raw anger.

"I was pre-occupied. I had a lead about the Rebellion. Although I didn't find any Rebels, I did find a metal suitcase. My guess is that it holds a combat suit that we've been looking for. Let me go get it." Leon ran up stairs and got the suitcase from his safe. Once back down stairs, he handed the case to Alexia.

"I can't open it, but I think the locksmiths back at the Pokemon Police Force HQ can." Leon said.

"I'll open it myself." Alexia's eyes began to glow a deep shade of blue. The case lifted off of the table Leon had set it on. It flew through the wall of the house, through the tree outside and was finally left imbedded on the side of old oak tree. Alexia walked out and brought back a very beat up case, which she easily opened.

"Come on, we just got the last wall fixed." Leon refereed over to where the Arcanine that attacked had left a large hole in the house. You could barely tell that it had ever been attacked now.

"Too bad. You the got the money to fix, so don't ask me to." Alexia pulled what looked like a proto type copy of Leon's warsuit out of the case.

"Looks like you may have something. I'll send you a check with an amount based on what the scientists can find out about this suit." Alexia didn't even seem to notice the fact that there were humans in the household. That was almost always the first thing she noticed.

"Also, I'd like to introduce you to our newest agent. He just transferred back over from Johto. He'll be staying with you for a while." Alexia pointed to the door. A man walked in. He was about the same height as Leon. He wore a basic T-shirt and long pants. His hair was on fire.

"You do know your heads on fire." Leon said.

"I know, looks cool if you ask me." The man responded.

"One last thing before I go. Since both of you are up for rank promotions, the two of you will be running the SSS team course in one week. Good luck." And with that, Alexia let herself out.

"Wait a minute. You're giving me just a week's notice. I've been volunteered to help out this mating run. I still have to get the house ready for that." Leon argued. Alexia was already out of range to hear Leon.

"We got one week, so lets get to work. I'm not losing that SSS rank because of you." The man said.

"And I'm not losing it because of you. Come on, Sierra, Sinfire. Care to help us train?" Leon asked as he headed for the back door, his voice showed slight signs of his irritation.

"You got any good books?" Sinfire asked.

"How are books involved with training?" the man asked.

"You'll see. And yes Sinfire, I just got a new shipment of mangas in last week." Leon said.

"Anything I might like?" Sinfire asked.

"I don't know, just to take a look. The case of mangas in on the table in the kitchen. We'll be waiting outside." Leon, Sierra, and the man walked into the back yard, then over to the gazebo. Sinfire joined them shortly carrying a few mangas.

"So, what's your name?" Sierra finally asked.

"My real name is Bob, but you may know me as Burner, SS Rank mercenary." Burner replied.

"We'll start off with 600 push-ups, no breaks, minimum of six push ups every minute, no more then three seconds of rest between movements." Leon got down on his hands and stomach.

"This will be easy." Burner copied Leon's position.

"How many push ups do you do weekly?" Leon asked.

"About 2000 every week on the job, 4000 when I'm off." Burner placed one hand behind his back.

"Trust me, use both hands for this." Leon said.

Sierra grabbed her romance novel yet again and began reading it as she sat down on Leon's back.

"My wife weights about 110. Sinfire, how much do you weigh?" Leon asked.

"How dare you." Sinfire shouted.

"I need to know if I have to add weights." Leon said.

"Roughly the same as your wife." Sinfire replied, still irritated by the question.

"Good." Leon said as Sinfire took a seat on Burner's back.

"Hey, get off." Burner shouted.

"Sorry, but this is how we are gonna train. Consider it a challenge. If you beat me to 600, I'll give 2,000 credits, but if I win, you help me get this place ready for the mating run." Burner couldn't refuse a challenge.

"You're on." Burner said.

"Three, two, one, begin." Sierra said as she began her book.

Both Leon and Burner began there pace of about 17 push-ups every minute. Burner took Leon's advice and was using both arms. Burner and Leon exchanged stories of their victories while they worked. Each of them had stories for the other.

A half an hour later…

Burner was leading by twelve push-ups. Even though both of them had slowed down to about 14 push-ups per minute, they were still going strong.

Burner was nineteen away from completion and fourteen push-ups ahead of Leon when his arm gave way. His face hit the wooden floor of the gazebo. Leon took this time to increase his speed by an addition push-up per minute. Burner quickly recovered. Leon caught up and passed Burner by four push-ups. Burner increased his pace. Leon was just barely able to finish first. Burner was halfway through with his last one when Sierra shouted out the number "600."

Leon fell to the floor. Sierra got off and helped him up.

"How close was I?" Burner asked Sinfire.

"599 and a half." Sinfire replied. "All you had to do was just push yourself up before Leon and you would have won." Sinfire was now reading the second manga in whatever series she was reading.

"Alright, when do we start setting up?" Burner asked.

"The day we get the supplies. They should be here in a few days." Leon replied.

"I'll go start lunch." Sierra marked her page and went inside. Leon, Sinfire, and Burner followed her.

William and Jessica were getting ready to go.

"Leaving all ready?" Leon asked.

"Yea. I got to be back in New Bark Town a few days, but I still have to pick up my gear from the armory." William said.

"And I need to get back to HQ. They'll be expecting me."

"Good luck to the two of you." Leon said as opened the front door. "I can get a cab for the two of you." Leon offered.

"We'll walk. It will give us some time to talk." William said.

"Can you at least stay for lunch?" Sierra walked toward the kitchen.

"No, I should have been gone a while ago." William replied. "My plane leaves tomorrow morning and I still need to get my gear." William started walking down the path. "I'll see ya next time." William said as Jessica walked over to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Jessica said.

Sierra headed into the kitchen with Leon.

"This could pose a few problems." Leon said.

"Mercenaries always look for an extra payday. Maybe we can use that fact to help us." Sierra began to search the fridge to see what she had to work with.

"Its bad enough that I was only given a week to train for the course, but the fact that Burner will be staying with us until after the course really puts us in a bind." Leon walked over to the counter. He pressed a button that was hidden on the side and a section of the counter top moved aside revealing a keyboard. The buttons were labeled in some strange language. Leon typed in a series of commands and pressed the hidden button on the side of the counter again. The counter top slid back into place.

"I've sent a message to the Rebellion telling them that I'll be busy for the next week." Leon said as the counter top returned to normal.

"I'll let him use the guest room downstairs." Sierra said as Yumi walked.

"Hello Sierra, Leon." Yumi said.

"Yumi, could you clean the downstairs guestroom please?" Sierra asked.

"I'll get right on it." Yumi said. She curtsied and walked off.

Sierra finally found something to make. "I found some left over ham we make sandwiches with."

"I'm going to lock up all of my Rebel tech." Leon left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Burner was talking with Sinfire.

Leon headed to his room. He locked the door and headed to his closet. He walked into the back and ran his hand over the wall. Finally, he felt what he was looking for. He pressed his hand down to reveal an opening in the wall. He picked up all of the metal suitcases he had and walked over to the fireplace. He pressed a switch and the fireplace opened up. Leon placed the suitcases in the fireplace. Seconds later, they vanished into the fire. Leon closed the fireplace and then closed the opening in his closet. Leon then joined the others for lunch.

--

After they had lunch, Leon and Burner returned to training. This time they were benching. Leon used a large iron bar that the attached to a set of chairs. Sierra sat in on while Sinfire sat in the other. The bar that held the chairs together weighed forty pounds for a total of about 260 pounds. Burner was benching the traditional way with a total of 330 pounds. They talked as they worked.

"How long have you been with the Mercenary Guild?" Leon asked.

"Twelve years, four months, and one week. I made A Rank in under six years." Burner replied.

"That's faster then I became an A Rank Bounty Hunter. It took me seven years, but only because of the timed section of the course." Leon responded.

"That timed section is the hardest part." Burner said.

"I agree, but once I got past it, it was well worth it. Once I hit A Rank, it was easy. They may give you fewer chances at the courses, but every one you past after the A Rank course gives you big bonuses." Leon continued benching the two women he was benching.

"The initial bonus alone makes the high ranking courses worth it. I got over 1,000,000 credits just for completing the SS course." Burner said.

"I got 600,000 for when I completed my last Bounty Course." Leon said.

"Can we please have a change in topic?" Sinfire asked. She just finished reading the last of the manga series she had been reading all day.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Burner asked.

"Something other then work please." Sinfire said.

"Alright, then lets talk" Leon never got a chance to finish his sentence.

A loud explosion sounded from outside.

"Training's over." Leon shouted. Both Sierra and Sinfire hopped down. Leon threw the bar he was holding to the floor. Burner did the same.

Within in a minute, everyone was up stairs. Yumi, Yuna, and April were running down the hall.

"Where's Millie?" Leon asked.

"That thing has her." April shouted as she ran.

"Thing? What Thing?" Leon asked. His answered showed itself.

It looked a lot like Leon's warsuit, only this one was blue rather then black with green eyes rather then red ones.

"Great. A Rebel in a combat suit." Leon took a fighting stance morphing into his Lucario form. The spike on his chest ripped a hole in his shirt.

Whatever was in the suit had its tail wrapped around Millie. Leon knew at this point that this was no Rebellion act. Once Burner charged in, he morphed into his pokemon form. He grew a tail and a small snout. His body covered itself with fur. He was no longer human, but an Infirnape.

"Let's take it out." Burner shouted.

Leon charged first. The thing in the suit threw Millie towards the wall. Sierra rushed over and caught her just in time. Leon threw his fist into the suit's chest, only have it fly right threw the chest piece. There was a cheap robot on the inside.

"It's a dummy." Leon shouted. Leon grabbed the tail of the robot and tried to throw it outside. It blew up before it hit the wall. Leon was hit with the full blast of the explosion. Sierra and Millie were dragged threw the floor by Sinfire. Burner just jumped into the next room.

Once the smoke had cleared, Burner reentered the room. Sierra, Sinfire, and Millie followed after a few seconds. Leon was leaning against the wall. His shirt was gone to reveal several bad burns.

"That was no Rebel bomb." Leon said. He walked over to what remained of the suit. He picked up a burned emblem of large metallic red R. "The only group of people and pokemon that has survived since before the war is that damned Team Rocket."

"Why would they attack this place?" Burner asked.

"I put about twenty of em behind bars a few months ago. They must have stole some Rebel tech and made me a bomb." Leon fell over. Sierra rushed over to his side.

"This has been a rough week. First that Arcanine, now this." Sierra said. She helped Leon up. "Help me get Leon to the Pokemon Center." She asked. Large tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'll live." Leon said. "It takes more then some bomb to kill me."

Sierra and Burner walked Leon back down to the Pokemon center. A Chansey was at the front desk.

She took one look at Leon's face and said two words. "Room One."

Once in room one, Blissey walked in. "I knew you were coming." Blissey had a full medical kit with her. "What happened this time? Did a bounty break out or did you get into an argument with Alexia. Or even better yet, was this some Rebellion attack." Blissey took out a large needle filled with painkillers.

"None of those. A Rocket vengeance attack. They must have stolen some Rebel Tech, but they left a calling card." Leon held up the big red R.

"If they left that, then they weren't trying to kill you." Blissey stabbed the needle into Leon's arm.

For the rest of the day, Leon took it easy while Burner continued his training. The next day, Leon had mostly recovered. Blissey made him come in for a check up and took an X-ray of Leon's leg, which looked a few shades darker than normal. However, she had to send it to a lab in Cerulean City to have it developed. She did give Leon the Okay to get back to training though. The rest of the week was spent training and getting ready for the mating run that was quickly approaching.

--

Finally, came the day of the course. Leon and Burner both spent the night at the Pokemon Police Force HQ.

Alexia, a Mew, and a pair of Ninetales were the judges.

"This is a SSS Rank course. Completing this course will earn the two of a SSS Ranking in your selected professions. As this is a Team Course, if one of you fail, you both fail. You have twenty minutes to complete the entire course. There are three checkpoints which when passed, will give you an addition five minutes." Alexia read the rules of the course.

"This will be different. The whole course is being timed." Burner said.

"And they didn't even let us look at the course." Leon added.

Back at Leon's house…

Ring, Ring, Ring. The telephone was going off.

"Hello?" Sinfire answered the phone. "Yes, she's here, one moment." Sinfire set the phone down and ran upstairs.

"Sierra, Blissey in on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Sinfire said.

Sierra walked downstairs and picked up the phone. "Yes?" Sierra answered in her kind voice. "The X-rays came, that good." Sierra poured herself a glass of water. "It's a little late to ask me to stop Leon from taking the course." Sierra started to drink the water, only to spit it out. "He could what?" Sierra screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 7:

--

Sierra dropped the phone and ran out of the house. She knew that she had a very low chance of making it to the Pokemon Police Force HQ before Leon started the course, but she had to try. The only thing she could do was hope that the course Leon was running didn't have any electrical traps on it. According to Blissey, that bone had left some sort of powder in Leon's leg. The crew who had been sent to clean up the mess took a sample of the bomb and studied it. Any electric current could cause the powder to explode. It wouldn't kill Leon, but it could easily take off his leg.

Back at the course…

"Begin." Alexia shouted. Both Leon and Burner took off down the hall in the pokemon forms.

They came to the first room. It was filled with web. Leon wasted no time and jumped right through the openings. Burner just burned his way through. Without any timers placed inside the course, Leon and Burner had no idea how time they had left. They each moved as fast as they could down the next hall.

The judges used cameras to view parts of the course. They could see most of it with out them, but the cameras gave them the ability to see the course at different angles. Each one was used a computer and microphone to make notes about Leon and Burner.

Leon and Burner ran into the next room. The room was filled ice. Several pillars were spread out along the floor. A sign on the top of the room instructed them to find they key.

"Great, how do we find a key in here?" Burner asked.

"The same way you raid a house." Leon charged forward slamming his flaming hand into a pillar. It shattered on impact. "I knew learning those elemental punches would come in handy."

Burner followed Leon's example. He charged forward and used Iron Tail to smash into a pair of pillars. Leon used focus punch on another pillar and found the key.

"Got it." Leon shouted as he headed for the far side of the room. As Burner followed Leon, the room filled with sleeping gas.

"Gas trap." Burner shouted. Leon unlocked the door and forced it opened. Once it was, the door was locked in place. The next room was filled ropes that were tied randomly around the tall room.

"The door's up there." Leon pointed. "We got to move or the gas will fill this room." Leon jumped up and landed on a rope. He ran along it until he jumped onto another rope. Burner just jumped from rope to rope using his four hands and tail. Burner made it to the top first. Leon was almost there when he slipped. Burner used his tail to grab Leon's hand.

"Thanks." Leon said as Burner pulled him up. Burner and Leon ran through the door and closed it. The door locked itself afterward while Leon and Burner took off down the hall.

They entered the next room. It was filled with water. Burner changed back into his human form.

"Perfect, I always did like a good swim." Burner's was filled with sarcasm.

"Let's just get going." Leon jumped in headfirst. The water was freezing, but Leon didn't mind. He had been in colder places. Burner however was not the least bit amused. As they swam toward the bottom, the water picked up a circular current. Leon motioned for Burner to follow as he let the current take control. They were pulled along into a pipe. A few seconds later, the pipe opened to reveal that it let the water flow freely over a cliff.

"This is not my kind of course." Burner shouted as he went over the falls. All sorts of vines were spread around the room. Leon grabbed one as he fell. Burner did the same. Leon looked down. A net was set up to catch them, but he knew that it meant failure if touched. Leon landed on a cliff side. Burner changed back into an Infirnape before he hit he cliff as well.

Leon and Burner climbed the cliff. A sign above the next door informed them that they had reached the first checkpoint. They charged on. They easiest section of the course was now over. Everything after this would be a real test. Several targets lined the next room. Some were wooden and had to be lit on fire for them to count as hit while the rest were metal.

"You got the wooden ones and I'll take the metal." Leon fired a pair of Aura Spheres off from his hands. They each hit a target. A green light above them lit up. Burner launched fireball after fireball at the wooden targets. With each one he hit, another green light lit up. After most of the targets had been lit up, a door opened. Leon and Burner moved on. The next room was filled moving targets. Just like before, Leon took the metal ones while Burner took the wooden ones. Once most of the green lights were lit, the next door opened. This time, instead of them shooting targets, they were the targets. Several automated paintball guns opened fire. A large red switch in the center of the room was the off switch. "I'll cover you." Leon shouted. He fired off a few Aura Spheres at little targets below the paintball guns, they were shut off for a few seconds.

Burned rushed forward. He hit the button and the paintballs stopped, but no door opened. "Where's the door?" Burner asked. Several bricks in the moved inward. A large section of the roof of the room was raised.

"Up there." Leon pointed toward a small platform at the top of the room. Burner began to climb up while took a different, much faster approach. He jumped back and forth between the walls gaining several feet with each jump since the walls were placed so close together. "Show off." Burner shouted as he climbed.

Once Burner joined Leon by the door, they charged forward once again.

The judges were all giving Burner and Leon good scores for the rooms they passed except for Alexia, who was still in a bad mood from that wounds she had incurred a week ago.

The next room was filled with jets of flames. "Stay with me and you'll be fine." Burner took the lead. He used his hands to redirect the flames from the jets while Leon ran past them. They ran down the next hall and came up to a pair of doors. The word checkpoint was above the doors.

"I'll go left, you go right." Leon said. He opened the left door. The room looked like a dance floor. Several colored tiles made up the floor. Leon threw a rock on the floor. It landed on a red tile. The tile burst into flames before returning to normal. He pulled a pipe off the wall. He slammed the tip onto another red tile and just like with the first one, it burst into flames, then returned to normal. Leon slammed the piped down on a white tile this time and the tip of the pipe froze over. The door on the far opened up. A switch next to the door lit up.

Leon slammed the pipe down on a yellow tile and the whole pipe filled with electricity. A sharp pain filled Leon's leg.

"That hurt." Leon said as he stepped on a purple tile by mistake. Nothing happened. Leon began to run across the only stepping on the purple tiles. He hit he button the lit up by the door and walked into the next room. This time, the room had no floor. A series of ropes hung from the ceiling. Leon passed this room with ease. He hit another button by the door in this room, but his door didn't open.

"Burner must not be done with his room yet." Leon guessed. Seconds later, the door lead into the next room opened. This room was filled with ice yet again, but this time, two things were different. One, the columns of ice led upward and two, there was a blizzard in the room. Leon started to use his aura view to make his way up the tower of ice. He slipped upon landing on the first big column and fell back down to the start. He tried again, but this time jumped immediately after landing. It was a slow process, but Leon made it up to the top. The door was open when he got there and he hit the switch next to the door.

He raced into the next where Burner greeted him. A single unopened door lay in front of them. The word checkpoint was written above it. Leon and Burner opened the door and walked in. They entered the arena. Several Machamp, Jinx, and Pideot were waiting for them. A large timer above the arena read eight minutes and forty-three second left on its timer.

Leon and Burner took off ready to quickly deal with the opponents in the eight minutes time, only they never got the chance. A large air ship look something like an Aircraft Carrier appeared in the sky. Several weapons were placed all around it. The sides of the ship were decorated with large red R's. Several Flying type Pokemon were trying to attack it, but large streams of electrify zapped them out of the sky. Leon used his Aura View to get a closer look at the ship. Eighty or so Raichu were standing on platforms. Each of them had a large backpack on with a power cord attached to it. Whatever it was, it was amplifying the natural electrical output of the pokemon. One of the beams of electricity made its way downward striking Leon, Burner and all of the pokemon in the arena. The powder that was still inside Leon's leg ignited. The leg flew several feet before hitting the wall. Leon grabbed the stump of what was left of his leg in pain. Then he started to float up into the air just as Sierra charged into the arena stands. Her shoulder was bruised.

Leon transformed into Deoxys seconds later. His leg was completely restored. He was in the Deoxys attack form. His eyes were not his own. They showed nothing but raw anger. He stretched his four arms out in the shape of an X in front of himself. Four large streams of energy came forth and gathered before Leon. Sierra had never seen him do this before, but then again, this was only his third that he ever became Deoxys. As the orb of power grew in front of Leon, the Rocket's attack grew more brutal. They fired missile after missile, but none of them could make contact with Leon.

"Leon stop." Sierra shouted. Leon ignored her. All at once, hundreds of very small psychic orbs less then an inch in diameter shot out of the ball of energy that Leon had gathered. Each of them seemed to be on a random course, but their target was very clear. All of them charged the Rocket's attack ship. As the orbs made contact with the ship, they exploded. It was a very big explosion, only a two or three feet big, but the sheer number of them more then made up for the small amount of damage each one caused. The stream of orb started to flood the attack vessel. Within seconds, it was falling out of the sky, but Leon did not stop the attack. The stream of orbs plowed threw the ship and came back around for another strike. Leon was still sending more orbs in to attack the ship. Sierra was still crying for Leon to stop. The ship looked like a large snake was flying through it as it passed through the attack vessel for a second time splitting the entire ship in half.

Finally, Leon stopped. He slowly reverted back to his human from, only he was several hundred feet in the air. He plummeted back to earth. If not for Alexia, Leon would have fallen into icy tower he had climbed earlier.

--

Leon awoke hours later.

"What happened?" Leon had no idea what had come to pass hours ago. Sierra explained. Afterward, Leon seemed concerned.

"That's why I hate that form. I'm not the one who is controlling it. It's much too dangerous." Leon said.

"It was the best attack I have ever seen." Alexia praised. "If we can get you to the Rebellion base, you can destroy it for good." Alexia began working out a plan. "We'll need you to practice that attack, but I think that you will win us this senseless war with the humans."

"Are you even listening to me? I wasn't in control. That thing could've killed you all." Leon shouted.

"That's why you need to practice. And on a side note, you passed the course. Congratulations on your promotion." Alexia walked off.

Once out of earshot, Leon whispered something to Sierra. "Do you think the Rebellion would get mad at me if I beat her some?"

"As much as I hate to say it, we need her alive." Sierra whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 8:

--

Finally came the day of Dragon Mating Run. The whole town was ready. Leon's back yard now had several tents and nests placed all over. A team of construction workers came by and fixed the walls of Leon's for the third time this month just before the first group of dragons showed up in town a few hours before sundown. Every dragon was given a place to stay during the night that they would be spending in Pallet town. The first group was made up of Dragonair and Dragonite. The Dragonite came in by air while the Dragonair came from a nearby river.

It was already decided that Leon and Sierra along with their human servants would take care of most of the larger dragons. Just as Leon was going to greet the Dragonite, he was called back into the house. "What is it?" Leon asked before he was handed the phone. "Hello?" Leon asked unsure as of who would be calling him. "Wait, what?" Leon didn't even try to hide his confusion. "The Indigo Plateau. What for?" Leon knew that whatever was going on wasn't good. "In three hours. How the hell am I supposed to get there?" Leon asked. "I'll try to make it, but I can't promise anything." Leon hung up the phone.

"What is it now?" Sierra asked. She was hoping for another night of fun late that night.

"Some sort of meeting has been called. They got pokemon from all over attending it." Leon responded. He headed upstairs and put on his bounty suit. He came back down, gave his wife a kiss and opened the door. As he left, a hand caught his shoulder. Leon turned to come face to face with a Dragonite.

"Your not leaving are you?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" Leon responded.

"You saved my life a while back. It was during a raid on a rocket base." She said. Leon closed his eyes for second. He did rescue several dragon-type pokemon from that base.

"I know the event, but I didn't stick around for long after that. Now then, I really have to get going." Leon bowed and took off.

"Wait, I have something for." The Dragonite shouted, but it was too late.

Leon morphed into his Lucario as he ran. He knew he was much faster as a Lucario.

Leon ran and ran and ran some more. The quickest way to the Indigo Plateau was not by following the roads. He followed a path that was rarely used. Luckily, nothing was there to slow him down.

--

After hours of running, Leon finally made it to the Indigo Plateau. He was greeted by a Mew.

"Leon." The Mew waved. "Come on, we got to get to that meeting before it starts."

"What meeting?" Leon asked.

"Just come on." Mew floated off into the building that had once held tournaments.

Mew lead Leon down a series of halls finally stopping outside a door. Mew opened it and floated in. Leon followed. The room was filled with all sorts of pokemon. A large tank of water allowed the water pokemon that were present a place to stay. Everyone here played some part or role in the military. Leon felt out of place.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin." Mewtwo lead the meeting. Alexia was on his right. Leon looked around and saw a few faces he recognized. There was the head of defense a Blaziken named Silver. She was known for her ruthless tactics in battle. Give her reliable maps and a small strike force, and she can defend almost any position. Leon also saw lead military scientist Brandon, a very smart Kadabra. The last face he recognized was that of Professor Felton, a wonderful and caring Deoxys. Felton was the one who originally came up with the technology for Morphites, but the Rebellion perfected it.

"Why am I here?" Leon asked.

"You've spent most of your life hunting the Rebellion and Team Rocket, the two biggest threats to Pokemon everywhere. Today at 13:00 hours, we received this transmission." A golem said. He wore the basic uniform of a commander. He pointed toward the main screen.

A shadow image appeared on it.

"This is the Rebellion. We hate to say this, but we require your help. Our base is in a fixed orbit around the planet that constantly hides behind the moon. The last meteor shower has altered our course whilst knocking out our maneuvering engines. To top that off, Team Rocket has been stealing technology from both of us and has been using it to destroy us all. Their last attack against us damaged our thrusters beyond repair. In four months time, our station will fall out of its orbit. There is no doubt we will hit the moon, but there is a great chance that we will also hit the earth. If you're looking for proof, the watch the night sky on August Eighth. The best place to do so would be at the top of was once Denjiko Gym. We will send you a second transmission on the ninth with instructions on how to contact us if you value the planet." The screen now showed nothing but static.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here." Leon said. Leon's thoughts were racing. Why hadn't he received word of this before?

"We plan on sending a team to go and check this out. When I say that you had made the SSS ranks, I naturally choose you to lead the party there. I've heard rumors of a near by Rocket outpost. Since you have had the most success against them, you were the wisest choice to lead the party." The Golem said.

"On the eighth. That's tomorrow night. I'll be expected to go help out with the mating run." Leon argued.

"Consider it this way. Complete this mission and I'll double the next bounty check you receive. I'll even extend the amount of time you have to catch bounties from two months to four months." The golem knew there would be hell to pay, especially since Leon averaged twenty bounties every two months.

"That's a lot of money up for grabs." Leon said. "Throw in full coverage for any damages to my house and family and you have a deal."

"As long as they are related to attacks from bounties, the Rebellion, or Team Rocket, you'll be covered." The golem replied.

"Fair enough. I'll need a day to get ready." Leon said.

"Now that that's settled, on to the matter of discussing Team Rocket." Mewtwo said. Leon was about to leave. "Leon, please take a seat. I would like you to hear this. You might find it profitable."

"Very well." Leon took a seat.

"Team Rockets have become much more aggressive lately. Their last attack was an act of war." Mewtwo pointed to the screen again. An image of Leon in his Deoxys from was shown. "If not for Leon, Alexia and many others including yourself Leon would have died."

"I have no idea how I performed that attack if that's where this is going." Leon said.

"It's not. In one week's time, I'm issuing a bounty on all Rocket contacts, members, and tech dealers who aren't under our protection. As of tomorrow however, the Pokemon Counsel has decreed that the war we fight is now a three-way war. This message will be relayed to all major cities." Alexia said. Since she was the head of the Pokemon Police Force, she could issue bounties at will as long as she had reasonable cause.

"Depending on what we find out on tomorrow's mission will help determine what course of action we take." Mewtwo said. "As you'll be leading the team, you may pick who you wish to take along on your team. We have already selected Professor Felton and Brandon to go. They will be in charge of identifying the space station." There was a short pause.

"Is that all I'm needed for?" Leon asked.

"For now yes. You have until midnight to pick your team of three pokemon. I'd prefer it if the had at least an S rank since I have no doubt that you'll be pick some bounty hunters to assist you." Alexia said.

With that, Leon left. Leon was about to head off when a Pidgeot flew in with a Warturtle on its back. "Hey Leon. You heading back to Pallet?" The Pidgeot asked.

"I am, think I can get a lift, Tony?" Leon asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be flying right past there." The Pidgeot responded.

--

Leon was dropped off just outside of Pallet Town. He walked the rest of the way as in his human form. As he neared the town, he saw a drunk Raichu yelling at a human who helped run the local hotel. As Leon got closer, he could hear the argument. He knew the Riachu was drunk because it was having trouble standing up and because he could smell the alcohol from where he was standing. Leon had one very strong nose. He could also see the bottle in the Raichu's hand.

"Look you worthless, hic, human. Give me a fucking, hic, room to stay, hic, in." The Raichu seemed to have a problem finding a room, which was no surprise.

"I told you, we're book solid tonight and the next three nights. Those in the mating run have the first right to any room here during the mating runs." The human female curtsied as she tried to close the door, but Raichu stopped her.

"Look you, hic. I want to see your manager. I ain't gonna, hic, take no shit from no human." The Raichu had way too many drinks.

"I'm sorry, but she left to go get some items." The female once again tried to close the door, but Raichu stopped her.

"Is there a problem?" Leon asked as he approached, still in his human form.

"Stay out of, hic, this you human scum." The Raichu snapped. "Now let me in."

"The sign says no vacancies." Leon pointed up to the hotel sign.

"Get out of my way." The Raichu demanded.

"Maybe you don't understand." Leon said. "Pallet town is a Mating Run halfway point for dragon types. All of the hotels in this town are used to give the dragon pokemon a comfortable place to stay. I can call a cab for you to take you to the next town." Leon offered.

"Fuck you." Raichu turned to face Leon. "I'm tired of not, hic, getting a room. If you don't give me a room in this town, hic, I'll show just how mad I, hic, am." Raichu gulped down the last of the bottle and threw it at Leon who caught it.

"I'm sorry, but this happens four times every year. We…" Leon started but had to move to avoind Raichu's fist.

"Shut your mouth human, hic and give a, hic, room." The Raichu shouted. He managed to grab Leon and throw him into the wall of the hotel.

"That's it." Leon morphed into his Lucario form and charged forward whist Raichu just stood there.

"So you wanna, hic, fight?" The Raichu taunted.

Leon came in fast and slammed an aura sphere right into the Raichu's face sending it flying. Blissey exited the pokemon center just in time to see the Raichu land headfirst outside the main door. Blissey picked up the Raichu and dragged him inside.

"Thank you Leon." The woman from the hotel thanked Leon and Leon headed to his house. He knew whom he would take with him as part of his team tomorrow, now he just had to call and make sure they could come.

Leon walked inside and explained what had happened to Sierra. "That's awful." Sierra said.

"I know. My only question is why wasn't I informed about this before." Leon headed out to the kitchen door. "Is Burner still hear?" Leon asked.

"Someone call for me?" Burner walked down the stairs. Sinfire was with him.

"Just wondering if you were still here. I have a business proposal. I've heard of your work and I think I could use your help. I'll be a team to the Denjiko Gym site tomorrow. Rumors say that there is a nearby rocket base. The mission is simple. We'll be escorting a few scientists to confirm a Rebellion base." Leon said.

"Payment?" Burner asked.

"I have no say in that, but if we encounter Rocket forces, then expect a larger payout." Leon said.

"I've got nothing better to do. Sure, sign me up." Burner said.

"I'll be making a few calls to see if I can get some others to join us." Leon picked up the phone and headed into the kitchen. He called a few people and after some work, he got his team. He called Alexia and let her know whom to except.

"I like the team you've gathered. You've got almost everything covered." Alexia said. "We'll work contracts tomorrow. We'll send a cab for you around ten. Until then good bye.' Alexia hung the phone. Leon did the same.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep." Leon looked up at the clock. 11:52. Leon headed upstairs. He was followed by Sierra. "I've checked the comms systems. It seems that they are down. That's why we never go the message concerning the Starblazer." Sierra said.

"What message?" Burner asked. He and Sinfire were headed to Sinfire's room with a bowl of popcorn and a movie.

"A message from a friend of ours. We use a satellite system to keep in contact. They are working a something called Starblazer. We've sent them some money to help build and in return, they keep us updated on what new tech they are working on." Leon said.

"Tech, like what?" Burner asked.

"Like my bounty suits. I got em from them." Leon was doing his best to keep Burner in the dark.

"Cool, think I get em to make me something like that if I send em some money?" Burner asked.

"I have no idea. Now then, I really need to get some sleep. Night." Leon walked off to his room followed by Sierra. He laid back and after Sierra had changed, she curled up with him.

"Night my love." She said before falling asleep.

"Night Sierra. Sweet dreams." Leon responded. Moments later, he was out.

--

Author note: I have a poll on my profile asking who should win the war. I'll leave it up for a few weeks as I need the results to help me plan future chapters. I already know what is going to happen for the next few chapters, so I will be able to continue posting chapters. I'll go with the majority vote on who wins.


	9. Chapter 9

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 9:

--

Leon was up early the next day. Sierra was still asleep. Leon woke up Burner around ten. Both them were ready to leave once the cab showed up. The cab didn't head for Indigo Plateau however. It was headed straight for the heliport in Cerulean City. The cab dropped them off and the Leon and Burner walked in. Neither of had felt much like talking. Leon's thoughts were occupied with the following mission. This was the first time he had been in charge of a team. The fact was that he had little experience in leadership and even less experience in the protection of others. As for Burner, he was tired. Alexia and the rest of the team greeted them on the roof of the building.

"Leon, long time no see." A large Scyther said. He stood slightly taller then Leon. His green eyes matched most of his body.

"Hey Jason. Glad to see you're here." Leon said looking at the Scyther.

"And what about us?" An Absol asked. She was slightly shorter then Leon with silver fur. Beside her was Arcanine that stood taller than any one of the others. His fur shined in the morning sun.

"I'm glad to see the two of as well Sally." Leon bowed before the Absol. Leon then walked over to the Arcanine.

"You're still not a big talker, are you Andrew?" Leon asked the Arcanine. The Arcanine simply nodded.

"He never was." Sally replied as she rubbed against Andrew.

"Who is this?" Andrew asked turning his face toward Burner in a quiet, calm voice.

"The name is Burner. SSS rank Mercenary." Burner morphed into his Infirnape form.

"You'll all be paid 50,000 credits if no problems arise. Leon will be leading you to the gym site. You'll be staying there all night in order to confirm the base. Rockets have been rumored to have a base in the area. Professor Felton and Brandon will be the scientists that the four of you will be protecting." Alexia pointed over to door just as Felton and Brandon walked in. A transport shopper set down seconds later. Everyone there except Alexia boarded the chopper and the chopper took off for the mountains.

"As I told all of you before, our target is the Denjiko Gym. Back when humans ruled, it was the hardest gym to find. Getting a badge there was even harder because stories say that the gym leader only used legendary pokemon." Leon explained. "We have to find it before night fall. Unfortunately, there is only one safe landing place in this region." Leon pointed to a large clearing on the mountainside that was quickly approaching. "I've never led a group like this before, so if you have any ideas, I'll gladly listen to them." The chopper was over the clearing. Leon got out followed by everyone else. Leon walked around to the back of the chopper and opened up the cargo hatch. He pulled out all of the supplies with the help Burner before the chopper took off.

Leon pulled out some cargo straps. "Andrew, I got some cargo straps here, Think you can take the bulk of the gear?" Leon asked.

Andrew nodded. In under a minute, Leon had the cargo straps attached to Andrew. Less then five minutes later, Andrew had the bulk of the gear like food stuffs, medical supplies, flares, a small generator and lights, all loaded on his back. Felton and Brandon each took a large backpack full of scientific gear. Leon took a GPS unit and pair of binoculars. The rest of the gear, which was mostly the tents and other odds and ends, was split up between Sally and Burner.

"I'll take the lead and scout ahead. Burner, you're first in line. Felton and Brandon are next. Sally and Andrew bring up the rear." Leon started up the mountain. "Jason, I already explained your mission last night over the phone."

"I know what I got to do. See ya later." Jason took flight. As for the rest of the team, the only trail to follow to a narrow one that was rarely used anymore.

--

Hours pasted with no signs of the Denjiko Gym or Team Rocket. The team stopped for lunch a while back in a small shady clearing. Leon was once again a few hundred feet in front of the rest of the team.

The team was talking when a loud howl tore through the forest.

Leon came charging back. "Rockets." He shouted as he took cover in a tree. The rest of the team scattered. Andrew and Sally took cover inside a small cave in the cliff side they had been traveling next to while Felton and Brandon teleported behind a large pile of dead trees. Burner followed Leon's idea and jumped into the trees.

Five Rapidash stormed down the path, all of which had the large red R on the necks. Six humans, three of which also had large red R's on their shirts, closely followed them. All of them just ran down the path. They had looks of fear in their eyes.

"What was that all about?" Leon asked out loud. A large Houndoom appeared further down the path, only it was no normal Houndoom. Where most Houndoom stood around four and half feet, this one stood well over six.

"Off hand, I'd say that is what we heard." Burner lowered his voice. The Houndoom walked along the path sniffing the ground. One of its eyes was bleeding badly. Blood trickled down its face.

The Houndoom looked around before charging off down the path. It was gone a few seconds later.

Leon and Burner jumped down from the tree they were in, Andrew and Sally slowly walked out of the cave, while Felton and Brandon teleported back to the path.

"I think it may be wise to move at a faster pace." Leon said.

"Agreed." Felton said.

The group once again started moving. They kept quiet this time and moved up the mountain.

--

After another hour of traveling in silence, they finally found a set of steel doors in the mountainside.

"This could be the Denjiko Gym site." Felton said.

"I hope so." Leon moved forward and opened the door. He was very careful not to move the doors too quickly, as there was no way to tell what was waiting on the other side. Leon peered inside. All he saw was a large empty room that had been cut out of the mountain. Leon grabbed a flashlight from Andrew and walked into the room.

Leon saw an arena painted on the floor. "I think we found it." Leon said. "We'll set up camp here." Leon and the team unloaded and set up camp. Felton and Brandon took the generator, and with Burner's help, explored the rest of the gym. After a few minutes, they found the power room.

"Burner, come here. I need some more light." Felton said. Burner walked over. The fire on his head illuminated most of the room. For the most part, it was just a small room. Felton hooked up the generator. Once it was in, Felton started it. Most of the gym lit up instantly catching everyone off guard. Leon charged into the power room.

"You may want to see this?" Leon shouted before he ran back out. Felton followed Leon who stopped outside a wooden door. Leon opened it and walked in. Felton nearly had a heart attack because of what he saw. The room was filled with war gear. In the center was a large machine with several pistols on it.

"The humans did complete it." Felton said.

"Complete what?" Leon asked.

"A weapon designed to reverse the evolution process." Felton walked up to the device. "I've seen plans for it, but I never thought that the humans would really build it."

"Looks old. Think it still works?" Leon asked.

Brandon walked into the room. "Is that?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Felton said.

"The Rebellion led us here. Think they know about it?" Leon asked. He knew that this was a powerful weapon if it worked. He also knew that it would help the Rebellion win the war. It could also give Team Rocket the weapon they needed to win.

Felton looked over the machine. "This could prove to be a bad thing." Felton said. He was looking at a pistol rack that was empty. "I found an empty rack." Felton said.

Leon walked over. "Look at the amount of dust that's settled here." Leon ran his finger over the rack. "By the looks of it, this dust has been here for quite a while. I think that this rack was always empty."

"There's no way to say for sure, but I think that we should blow this thing up once we leave. A weapon like this is too dangerous." Brandon said.

"Agreed." Leon and Felton said in unison.

--

Night came quickly. Leon, Burner, Felton, and Brandon were all on a balcony that had been carved out of the mountainside. Felton turned his telescope toward the moon. He looked through it. There was no doubt that something was behind the moon. Through the telescope, Felton saw a large silver disc that was just barely showing from behind the moon.

"Take a look." Felton handed the telescope to Brandon. Just as Brandon went to take a look, Sally charged onto the balcony.

"We got trouble." She said. Leon rushed back into the gym. Sally led him back to the arena. Andrew was busy trying to fend off the large Houndoom that they came across earlier. The two of them shot fireball after fireball at the other. Andrew dodged stream of fire by rolling to the side and then returned fire. It seemed like a stalemate as neither one of the two fire type pokemon could hit the other.

Leon charged in. He charged up a pair of Aura Spheres and threw them at the Houndoom. The Houndoom countered the attack with a pair of fireballs. Andrew unleashed another wave of fire that struck the Houndoom, but because the Houndoom was fire type pokemon as well, it didn't do much more then singe its fur.

The Houndoom howled again as Burner and Felton entered the room. Burner charged forward, his fist drawn back. Just as Burner threw the fist, but the Houndoom caught it with its mouth. It bit down hard as Burner cried out. Leon charged forward with an Ice Punch, striking the Houndoom square in the jaw. The Houndoom released Burner to attack Leon. It opened its mouth and released a power stream of fire at point blank range at Leon. Leon was sent flying back. Felton used Psychic to slow Leon down before he hit the wall. Leon's body was slightly burned.

Sally took the lead and charged. She used a Shadowball at close range to distract the Houndoom while Andrew charged up for a Hyper Beam. The Houndoom jumped over the Shadowball, landing just in time to take the full force of Andrew's Hyper Beam. The Houndoom was throw against the wall, but it still looked ready to fight. Except for its one bad eye and the singed fur, it didn't look like it had taken any damage. It howled once again.

"How do beat this thing?" Leon shouted. The Houndoom started to charge toward Andrew.

"Like this." Brandon charged in with what appeared to be a grenade. He slammed it into the Houndoom's face. The grenade detonated on impact, but not with an explosion. A bright red light filled the room. As it faded, the Houndoom, Andrew, and Brandon were gone. Instead, a Houndour and Abra lay unconscious on the floor. The grenade lay between the two.

"Brandon." Felton shouted. "You fool."

Brandon, who was now an Abra, slowly got up. "Did I get him?" He asked.

"You could have killed yourself." Leon said.

"But I didn't, did I?" Brandon countered. The Houndour was still lying on the floor. It was back to its normal size, but it was bleeding badly.

"Did you confirm the existence of the base?" Andrew asked as he got up.

"We identified something, yes. But we'll need more time to see if it is in fact, the Rebellion base." Felton helped Brandon up.

"Let's help that Houndour." Leon said. He walked over to a medical kit. "It might be able to help us later."

"Where am I?" the Houndour asked as she got up.

Leon charged up an Aura Sphere just in case. "Who are you?" Leon asked.

"My name is Fran." The Houndour said as she got up. "The last thing I remember is being dragged to some room with a laser or something in it. After that, its all a blank." Fran was having trouble breathing.

"Stay still." Leon said as he walked over to her. He bandaged her up while he explained the fight that she gave them as well as why he was in the area.

"Sorry for any trouble I caused." Fran said.

"Just lay here. And here is the pokemon you should be thanking." Leon pointed over to Brandon.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have taken you a while to evolve." Fran said.

"Don't think nothing of it." Brandon said.

Back on the balcony…

"Are you sure that's the base?" Burner looked through the telescope.

"There's not much else it could be." Felton replied. "There's no way it could be part of the moon and I've heard reports of it before."

"So that's where they've been hiding." Burner said. "But that does present some new questions like how do they get back and forth between there and Earth." Burner had a point.

"I have no idea. They could use shuttle crafts or they may use some new technology altogether." Felton replied.

--

The next day, the team packed up. Just before they left, Andrew used a Hyper Beam to seal off the gym site. They would request a scanvanger team to come back and get deal with the devolution machine. Leon carried Fran as they headed for the clearing again. The trip back was easy. There were no signs of Team Rocket or anything else. They stopped twice for lunch and at Fran's request. She wanted to take one last look at mountain that she had called her home for so long. They arrived at the clearing just as just as the chopper set down.

The trip back was quite. Everyone was thinking about different things.

--

Reminder: I have poll up on my profile asking who should win. I can write a few more chapters without the results, but I will need them sometime to help me write later chapters. Vote for who you think should win now.


	10. Chapter 10

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 10:

--

A few hours had passed since the chopper landed in Cerulean City, Jason was still on his mission back at the mountain. Leon had been asked to head to the Indigo Plateau with Felton and Brandon, but the only thing he did since he got there was sit in the hall. Voices rang through the hall, all of them coming from the meeting room, but Leon no longer paid any concern to them. All they had done since they got back was argue.

Leon stretched his arms. He was quickly growing board of having to just sit there. A Nidoqueen was walking down the hall.

"Are you Leon?" The Nidoqueen asked.

"I am." Leon responded. "What do you need?"

"I'm pleased to meet you. You have a phone call. Please follow me." The Nidoqueen said.

"Alight." Leon followed the Nidoqueen down a short series of halls finally coming to the front desk. Leon picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Leon asked.

"Leon, your wife is in the Pokemon Center with me." A voice said over the line.

"Blissey, is that you?" Leon asked.

"Yes it is. I have some good news, but I don't see how it's possible." Blissey's voice was full of confusion.

"Well, it might help if you told me why you're calling." Leon said.

"Your wife is pregnant. She'll be laying the egg with in the next few days or by the end of the week at the latest. After that, it could be a few days up to a month before it hatches. What I don't get is that you're a morphite. You two shouldn't be albe to have children. I'll need to run some test on your DNA to see if this is possible." Blissey said.

"Wait, what?" Leon was now very confused. He knew that the normal pregnancy period for a female Lucario to lay her egg was about three weeks. Then after it had been laid, it took about six weeks up to two months before it hatched. "That doesn't fit in with a normal pregnancy period of Lucario."

"That's part of what worries me the most. It could affect the child." Blissey said. "The other part is the fact that Sierra may not be able to keep up with the growth of the egg inside her. I may have to remove the egg if causes her too many problems." Blissey said.

"What do you mean remove?" Leon asked.

"I may be forced to cut the egg out of her." Blissey responded.

"What effect would that have on the egg?" Leon asked. His voice was starting to fill with fear.

"Depending on how fast it grows, it could kill the egg. If your wife can handle the rate at which the egg is growing, though, it will be a normal pregnancy. If not-" Leon dropped the phone. He ran back down to the meeting room and barged in.

"If the lot of you are still arguing, I'm leaving." He shouted and ran off.

Leon ran outside. A Pidgeot was just about to take off.

"I'll give you 2,000 credits if you get me to the Pokemon Center in Pallet Town as fast as you can." Leon said.

"2,000 credits. Get on." The Pidgeot said. Leon jumped on.

--

Pidgeot flew as fast as it could. Within minutes, Pallet town came into view. The town was devoid of dragon right now, but the last wave of dragons would be coming soon.

As the Pidgeot was looking for a place to land, Leon jumped off. He stumbled on his landing and fell over, but got right back up.

"I'll send you the money later, right now I got to get to my wife." Leon shouted as he ran into the Pokemon center. A Chansey was at the front desk.

"Leon, how'd you get here?" The Chansey asked.

"A Pidgeot flew me back." Leon responded.

"Sierra is in room 3. Blissey is with her running some tests." Leon was already running down the hall by the time that Chansey finished her sentence.

Leon went to morph into his human form as he ran, but he did have a little bit of trouble. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Blissey asked.

"It's me, Leon." Leon responded.

"I wondered where you ran off to?" Blissey opened the door. Sierra was on the bed in the room. She had just started to grow a stomach.

"I thought you were needed at the Indigo Plateau." Sierra said.

"I was, but all they did was argue." Leon said as he pulled up a chair next to his wife.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Sierra knew Leon was going to ask a few questions, so she decided to just tell Leon now. "Yuna and Yumi brought me here after I nearly fell down the stairs, I left Sinfire in charge of the house, no, Burner's been assigned to Viridian City for the next few weeks, and yes, I'll be alright now that you are here."

"How'd you know what I was going to ask." Leon asked.

"Because I've been married to you for just about five years now." Sierra smiled.

"Even after all this time, you still manage to surprise me." Leon said. He placed a hand on Sierra's stomach.

"I'll need to get some blood and tissue samples. It's the only way to see if the egg has a chance at this point in time." Blissey said.

"Go ahead and take what you need." Leon pulled up the sleeve of his bounty suit.

Blissey took a large sample of Leon's blood. "This is strange." Blissey said. "Your blood looks a bit darker then normal." Blissey looked at the vile of blood. Normally, Leon's blood was a very light pink, but the blood she had just taken was in fact a darker shape of pink.

"I'm going to take an extra sample of blood." Blissey said.

"Okay." Leon said. He wasn't at all concerned about it. He only worried about his wife.

"I'll run some tests here and send some down to the Medical Center at the Indigo Plateau to run some more." Blissey said as she walked out of the room.

"So, how many eggs?" Leon asked.

"Just one." Sierra put her hand on her stomach as she looked around. Leon closed his eyes.

"There are no camera's or microphone's in here." Leon said as he opened his eyes.

"Do you think our child will end up like you?" Sierra asked hesitantly. Leon looked down, deep in thought.

"I don't know." Leon said. "They could very well be a morphite or they could be a pure blood pokemon."

"I think we need to inform the Rebellion about this." Sierra said hesitantly.

"Not so fast. The science department would fight for our child to see if they can use it to master the Morphing process." Leon said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sierra said. "They'll still find out sooner or later."

"If the town sees that our child survived, then the Rebellion won't risk taking them." Leon said. "I already know the people who are in charge of keeping up with current events. They know me and we're good friends. They won't tell anyone until they know its safe to." Leon said.

"Are you sure-" Sierra went silent. Blissey walked in and held up some papers. Blissey was a big time Rebellion hater. If she knew whom Leon really worked for, she wouldn't hesitate to turn Leon in.

"I got some of the tests done. Leon, can I talk you alone." Blissey and Leon walked outside.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I've explained the basics of your DNA before haven't I?" Blissey asked.

"Yes you have. If I remember correctly, I have two different strains of DNA. There's my human side and my Lucario side." Leon said.

"Yes, but when I just ran a sample test, you're human side didn't come out right. I think your Lucario side may be trying to become the dominant strain." Blissey said.

"What?" Leon was lost.

"In basic terms, you two different bodies. Your human used to be your dominant form. According to the test I just ran, your human body is decaying because you Lucario form is taking over." Blissey said.

"And the long term effects are?" Leon asked.

"The time you spend in your Lucario form, the less likely you'll ever be able to return to your human form. The problem there is that I don't know how fast this will happen or how it will effect your life style. For all I know, it could kill you or it could give you access to all of Lucario's natural abilities." Blissey said. "I'll have to wait for the result form the Indigo Plateau to be sure if my findings are correct."

"Just great." Leon said.

--

Reminder: I have poll up on my profile asking who should win. I can write a few more chapters without the results, but I will need them sometime to help me write later chapters. Vote for who you think should win now.

Author note: Sorry for the short chapter, but do to some problems at home, I may not be able to post up new chapters for quite a while. I will continue to posts as soon as I write them and look them over, but that will require me getting access to computer with internet access.


	11. Chapter 11

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 11:

--

Leon walked back into the room. "What was that about?" Sierra asked.

"Nothing, Blissey just wanted to ask about my mission." Leon said.

"You're lying. I can tell." Sierra responded.

"It's nothing, really." Leon insisted.

"Fine, you can tell me when you're ready." Sierra said as she lay back in the bed.

Blissey walked in after a few. "Sierra, you can leave at any time, but try to get here in time to lay the egg. I want to make sure it's healthy."

"I'll make sure she does." Leon said.

"Lets go." Sierra said. She got up off the bed, but held onto the end of the bed. She was still a bit dizzy.

"Let me help you." Leon said. He grabbed her arm and put it over her shoulder.

It was a quite walk home, but it wouldn't stay quite for long. Just as Leon opened the front door to his house, a Gallade ran up to Leon.

"The last wave of dragons is almost here. I'll help you out since I heard Sierra wasn't feeling too well." The Gallade said.

"Thanks Luna." Sierra walked inside with Leon's help.

"Master Sierra, are you alright?" Yuna walked in from the kitchen. This time, she wore a pink dress.

"I'm fine, Yuna. I'm just pregnant, that's all." Sierra took a seat on the couch.

"Pregnant. That's wonderful, but who is the father?" Yuna asked.

"I am." Leon responded.

"I didn't think the two of you could have any children. Not with Leon being human." Yuna tilted her head.

"It surprised me too." Leon responded. "Where are the others?" Leon asked.

"Madam Sinfire is the backyard setting up the last few tents. April and Millie are resting upstairs, they've been working hard all day getting supplies. As for Yumi, she is cooking dinner." Yuna said.

"Yumi? She told me that she was busy at the docks getting the rest of the water nests ready." Luna said.

"Not your twin sister, Luna. The Yumi that Yuna is talking about is her twin sister." Leon said.

"Your twin sister is named Yumi too?" Luna asked.

"Yep." Yuna said nodding her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help my sister with dinner." Yuna turned and headed back into the kitchen while Leon helped Sierra over to the couch.

"Thanks Leon." Sierra said as she took a seat.

"No problem." Leon as the phone began to ring. Leon walked over and answered it hitting the speaker button. "Hello?"

"What is with you?" Alexia shouted. "You do not leave a meeting without warning."

"First off, I wasn't even in that meeting. Secondly, Blissey called saying that my wife was in the Pokemon center. And before you say anything else, I'm taking a month off." Leon said.

"Wrong." Alexia shouted.

"I've already memorized my SSS benefits. I'm allowed eight months off every five years. I can take them at anytime, and I choose to spend a month of it now." Leon said.

"You've been reassigned to the Indigo Plateau for missions, a requirement to keep that SSS rank." Alexia countered.

"Don't argue with me about me taking a month off or I'll tell Mewtwo about that whole incident last year." Leon threatened.

"You wouldn't." Alexia voice had gone from demanding and angry to surprised and fearful.

"I would, now, do I get my time off. After that, depending on what's happening here, I'll get right on those missions." Leon said.

"I'll inform the others about your time off." Alexia hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

"I walked out on a meeting at the Indigo Plateau." Leon said.

"Not that, I mean the incident?" Luna said.

"Just between us, Alexia got drunk one night and I stopped her from marring some human bartender. Almost lost my hand for it at first, but she thanked me later. That's pretty much the short version." Leon said.

"I see why she took you seriously. Mewtwo hates humans." Luna said.

"That he does. He doesn't mind Morphites because of how we are similar in nature." Leon said.

"I'm tired." Sierra yawned. "This is gonna be the first mating run I've missed since I moved here." Sierra lay back on the couch.

"I'm gonna stay and talk with my wife. We have a lot of things to discuss." Leon said as Sinfire walked in.

"So, what's wrong?" Sinfire asked.

"I'm pregnant." Sierra responded.

"Pregnant?" Sinfire asked.

"Why must everyone question that fact?" Sierra asked.

"Because logically, its not possible." Sinfire stated. "Anyway, I just got the last of the tents up. The weather report has once again predicted rain, so I gave each of the tents a little bit of extra padding on the bottom." Sinfire said.

"I'm sure that they'll be thankful for it." Sierra said.

"I don't know about you but personally, I've had enough rain. I want some sunshine." Sinfire whined.

"I know the feeling. It has rained a lot this year." Leon said.

"I wouldn't mind a trip to Johto sometime soon." Sierra said.

"That can wait until after you lay that egg." Leon said pointing to Sierra's stomach.

"Come on, let's head up stairs so we can talk in peace." Leon said. Leon helped Sierra up and walked to their room. Leon shut the door after setting Sierra down.

"I've got about 140,000 credits in my account plus whatever that is in that one check for the warsuit which should show up a few days." Leon said.

"I was thinking of adding another few rooms to the house. We can use one of the guest rooms for the nursery right now though." Sierra said.

"I was thinking of moving inland some. Move closer to one of the larger cities." Leon said.

"I'm not moving inland." Sierra said. "I love it right here next to the ocean."

"I knew you'd say that." Leon said.

There was a knock at the door. "The dragons are here." Luna said. "And there is someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" Leon asked.

"Wouldn't give her name." Luna said.

"Well, I guess I'd better go meet her." Leon said. "I'll be back in a few."

Leon headed down stairs. A Latias was laying by the couch.

"Star?" Leon was surprised to say the least.

"Leon." Star shouted, her voice full of happiness. She quickly flew over to Leon's side.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I've found a mate. I agreed to run the mating run with him this year." Star cheered.

"It seems like everyone is finding mates this year. Sally and Andrew, William and Jessica, and now you." Leon said.

"He asked me to meet him here." Star said. "I'd thought I stop and tell you before I meet with him. Say, where's Sierra?" Star asked looking around.

"She's a little under the weather." Leon replied.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

"Pregnancy." Leon said. "And yes, I'm the father."

"I'd knew you'd do it someday Leon." Star congratulated Leon.

"You're the first pokemon or human who actually didn't question that fact." Leon stated.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Star asked. "Pokemon don't have to mate with their unique species to breed. Take me for example. My mother was Latias while me father was a Dragonite."

"That's right, so where is this mate of yours at?" Leon asked.

"I haven't seen him yet, but it's early." Star said.

"Alright. I take it your brother, Eric is guarding the Soul Dew." Leon asked.

"Him and his wife." Star replied.

"Wife? When did this happen?" Leon tilted his head in confusion. "I never saw him as one to just settle down."

"Who said he settled down." Star said. "Once I get back to Altomare, they'll take off again."

"Who did he marry?" Leon asked.

"He married a Altaria by the name of Julie. I'm not sure when they got married because he went off traveling for a years and he came back with her as his wife." Star said.

"Do they have any kids yet?" Leon asked.

"She just laid two eggs before I left to come here." Star said.

"That's good." Leon said, as there was a knock on the door. Leon walked over and answered it. "Hello?"

"I was told to stop by this house to await my mate. She said she was good friends with the owner." A Flygon said.

"Hector." Star shouted as she flew over.

"Star." The Flygon flew over to Star and caught her in mid air.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading upstairs. Luna will give the two of tent for the night." Leon headed back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Sierra asked as Leon walked in.

"Star has some good news. She found a mate, a Flygon by the name of Hector." Leon said.

"So Eric is gaurding the Soul Dew then." Sierra said.

"Eric and Julie, his wife. According to Star, Julie just laid two eggs before she came up here to meet with Hector." Leon said. He sat down next to Sierra.

"I never thought Eric would settle down." Sierra said.

"Star said when she gets back, Eric and Julie were planning on taking off again." Leon said. "Now then back to the topic we were on before we interrupted. Do you have any ideas on names?" Leon asked.

--

Leon and Sierra spent most of the night coming up with names and ideas on how to deal with their new child, finally around midnight they fell asleep.

Once again, Leon spent the night tossing and turning. He was looking out a window at earth. He looked around the room he was in. It was on fire with black flames, a sure sign that the fusion cells were leaking. Slowly, the Earth was coming closer. A human charged in with a weapon. She aimed and fired at Leon. The black color of her eyes told Leon that she had been exposed to the Fusion radiation too long and had lost her mind. Leon charged forward and snapped her neck. Leon charged down hall after hall, each looking worse then the last. He fought human and pokemon alike trying to get to the control room. A warning siren sounded. Leon looked at the screens, A missile was headed for the space station. A large red R was printed on the side of the weapon. It struck the station. The last thing Leon recalled before jolting out of bed was a wave of fire traveling down the hall toward himself.

Leon awoke with start. His breathing was heavy. He looked around his surroundings. It was dark. Sierra stirred as Leon jumped out of bed, but she did not wake. Leon looked at his wife. 'She is so peaceful when she is sleeping.' Leon thought. He looked toward her stomach. It had grown at least an eight of an inch over night. Leon opened the curtain to the window. The sun was just starting to rise. A light mist hung over the surrounding area, most likely from the calm storms of late last night.

"I hope that was just a dream." Leon said. He looked outside. All was quite. Leon looked toward the sky. The moon was still bright.

Leon sat down in a recliner. He closed his eyes and began to think of all the changes that he would have to make once his child had hatched. As the sun rose higher over the edge of the horizon, his thoughts turned toward himself. What if he died? This was never a concern before. Both Sierra and himself always knew that could happen and they knew that Sierra would survive. She had connections. Now, Leon had to think about what his child would be and how they would be affected if he died. If the child was a pre blood pokemon, there was nothing to worry about, the rest of the pokemon society would gladly accept him or her. But if they were a morphite, there is no telling how the rest of the world may take it. They might accept the child or refuse it. He had captured the parents of children before. He knew that they always had a rough time accepting loss. Until know, he didn't think much of it.

The tents outside began to stir. Dragon pokemon of various sizes and shaped exited the tents. They would leave as one large group now they were together. The sun was just over the horizen. The last of the tents opened. Hector and Star were elected to lead the group this time. Hector had run the course many a time, but this new for Star. Leon just watched as the group of dragons took flight. Just like always, they could leave the tents alone knowing that others would take care of it.

Sierra began to once again stir and light slowly entered the room. She buried her face underneath a pillow to block out the light. "Turn out that light." Sierra said softly.

Leon closed the curtains. "Morning." Leon said just as softly.

"Its morning already?" Sierra said. "Then why do I feel so tired?"

"That egg will take a lot out of you." Leon replied. "It's grown a lot over last night."

Sierra uncovered her head and looked at her stomach. "It's growing fast." Sierra said.

"Can I get you something to eat? I'm sure there are some stuffed night berries left." Leon offered.

"I'll take a few." Sierra said as she got up. Her eyes showed just how tired she was.

Leon walked downstairs toward the kicthen. He opened the fridge and picked up the bowel of stuffed night berries. He also picked out a carton of orange juice and a pair of cups. Leon then headed back upstairs.

"Here ya go." Leon passed Sierra the bowl of berries while he poured some juice into each cup.

"Thanks." Sierra bit into one of the berries.

"And heres a cup of juice." Leon offered the cup. Sierra grabbed it and took a sip.

Leon and Sierra ate their breakfast slowly. Leon had a few berries, while Sierra ate most of the bowl.

"That egg is gonna take a lot out of you." Leon said.

"I know." Sierra said faking a smile. She wasn't her normal self. She was tired, slow, and not so cheery. Leon knew she might act this until she laid the egg. That was part of the reason why he took a month off.

--

Reminder: I have poll up on my profile asking who should win. I can write a few more chapters without the results, but I will need them sometime to help me write later chapters. Vote for who you think should win now.


	12. Chapter 12

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 12:

--

The next few days were quite. Sierra's belly grew about an eight of inch every day. She tried her best to hide that fact that the egg took up most of her energy. Leon would constantly have to remind her to take it easy. The day finally came when Sierra was going to lay the egg. Leon helped Sierra to the Pokemon center where Blissey already had a room set up.

Sierra was lying on a bed. Blissey was next to her. Leon however was out in the hall.

"There had better be a good reason why I was dragged away from my wife right now." Leon demanded. He held a phone in his hand.

"We've got a problem. Someone is terminating Bounty Hunters and high ranking Pokemon Police force members. There have already been four deaths and an additional three attempts." Alexia said.

"How does that concern me?" Leon asked. Anger commanded his voice.

"All four of the deaths were SSS ranking officers and bounty hunters." Alexia said.

"What makes you think that they are all related attacks?" Leon asked.

"The death of each victim was the same. Some sort of tri-barrel weapon fired at point blank range to the back of the head. In on case, the body was flipped over just so the shot could be taken. There were no remains of bullets, but there was a large amount of gun powder residue around the wound." Alexia said.

"Guns are illegal tech. Is there a bounty out for this guy yet?" Leon asked.

"No, and I don't intend to put one this assassin. If you feel like you're in danger at any time, let the Pokemon Police force know." Alexia said. "There's a good chance that this assassin is one of our own working as a double agent."

"Leon." Blissey walked out of the room.

"I've got to go." Leon said.

"Wait there's" Leon hung up on Alexia before she could finish.

Leon walked into the room. Sierra had a large egg in her hands. It was mostly light blue in color, but it had several black spots all over it.

"It's about ten inches round and weighs about four pounds. All in all, it's the right size and weight for a Lucario egg." Blissey said patting Leon on the back. "Congratulations. I never would have thought that the two of you could breed. You proved me wrong."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sierra asked. Her eyes once again had the kindness behind that Leon had always loved to see. To top that off, Sierra had a real smile on her face again.

"Yes it is?" Leon said.

"So, why weren't you here with me?" Sierra asked.

"Alexia ordered one of the Chansey to put me on the phone. She seems to think that I'm going to be targeted by an assassin." Leon said.

"An assassin?" Sierra asked. She was still looking at her egg. Leon held it while she got off the bed.

"You two can leave whenever you're ready." Blissey said.

"Thank you Blissey." Leon said as he walked out.

"Be sure to have those two humans servants of yours up here when they are ready to give birth." Blissey said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Sierra said.

Leon and Sierra walked home. Sierra carried her egg in a blanket to protect from the from the cool night air. With the Dragon Mating run over for now, everything was once quite. Leon opened the door where Yumi, Yuna, Millie, April, and Sinfire were all waiting for them. Sinfire help forward a gift.

"A gift to the new mother and father." The lot of them cried out at once. Leon took and package and slowly opened it. A large hand woven quilt with an image of Sierra and Leon was in it.

"It will easily keep that egg warm." Sinfire said. "I made it with Yuna's help."

"We've had a long day." Sierra said. "I just want to go lay down."

"I'll join you." Leon said.

Sierra walked up the stairs with Leon right behind her. Something bust threw the steps causing Sierra to fall. She tossed the egg into the air as she fell.

"NO." Sierra screamed. Leon instantly morphed into his Lucario form. He jumped forward, gently catching the egg in his hands. A large jet-black creature hung from the ceiling. Leon landed on the upstairs landing, the hand still held against his chest. Sinfire just barely caught Sierra.

"A Toxicroak." Leon shouted. On the Toxicroak's left arm was tri-barrel weapon. Its flesh had been grafted into the weapon making it impossible to remove.

"Croak." The Toxicroak jumped down from the ceiling almost landing on Yuna who just barely jumped out of the way. The glowing green eyes of the Toxicroak gave the room an eerie glow.

"That thing is unevolved." Sierra said. This Pokemon was truly unevolved. It still talked by just repeating its name. The Toxicroak charged forward toward Leon. Leon ducked just in time to avoid a direct hit. The egg was barely skimmed. A lit purple line on the egg showed that it had been hit with poison. Leon threw his fist into the Toxicroak's face sending it into the wall. Sierra ran up the stairs and took the egg. She ran her finger over the lit purple line on the egg. The poison wiped right off, it had not penetrated the egg's shell. Sinfire sunk into the floor while Sierra ran into the kitchen with Yuna, Yumi, Millie, and April.

"So this is the assassin Alexia warned me about." Leon said. Sinfire rose up out of the floor next to Leon.

"Assassin?" Sinfire asked. She dashed backwards to avoid a hit by the Toxicroak.

"This thing has killed four SSS rank officers and hunters." Leon charged again. He fired a pair of Aura spheres at point blank range into the Toxicroak's face.

"Croak, Toxic." The Toxicroak shouted.

'Hit it hard and fast." Leon commanded. Sinfire vanished on the spot. As Leon threw his fist into the Toxicroak's gut, Sinfire delivered a swift kick to its spine.

The Toxicroak let out a shriek of pain.

The Toxicroak threw its fist into Leon sending Leon flying back. Leon flew through the door to the kitchen. Toxicroak followed. Sinfire tried to intercept the Toxicroak only to get a toxic claw stabbed into her gut. Yumi charged over to Leon. The Toxicroak raised the tri-barrel toward Leon. It fired a single set of rounds. The first two struck Yumi in the back whilst the last one hit Leon in the shoulder. Yumi had blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yumi." Yuna shouted devastated by the turn of events. The Toxicroak turned the weapon toward Yuna who stood by Sierra. The Toxicroak fired again.

Yuna ducked down and the shots hit the counter behind. Several pieces of debris hit Sierra who dropped the egg in the sink full of cold water.

Sierra turned and charged the Toxicroak out of raw anger. What appeared to be after images followed her movements as she sped up her assault. She threw fist after fist into the Toxicroak's face and gut. With the speed at which she was hitting the Toxicroak and the after images, it looked like she had twenty hands, not two. She finished her assault with a brutal kick to the Toxicroak's neck sending the pokemon flying threw the roof.

The Toxicroak cried out in pain. It ran off leaving a large trail of blood behind. Sinfire lay on the floor holding the wound in her gut. Yumi lay dead beside Leon. Yuna ran over and picked up her sister.

"Yumi." Yuna cried.

"That was no normal pokemon." Leon said. He dug part of the ice shard out of his shoulder. "This explains why there were no bullet remains." Leon rushed over to the sink. He picked up the egg and inspected it for cracks. Except for the where the light purple line of poison had been, the egg was flawless. Sierra rushed over and inspected the egg for herself.

"If that thing ever comes back, I'll kill." She shouted at the top of lungs as she inspected the egg. She picked up a towel and dried the egg off before wrapping up in the quilt Sinfire and Yuna had made.

Blissey, a pair of Chansey, and Absol charged into the room. Blissey ran over to Leon while one of the Chansey dealt with Sinfire. The other Chansey took one look at Yumi and called for a body bag. She had to fight with Yuna just to get her to let go of her sister.

"What happened?" the Absol demanded.

"An unevolved Toxicroak made an attempt on my life." Leon said as Blissey inspected his shoulder.

"Unevolved?" the Absol asked.

"You know, one that can't talk like us or think like us. It kept repeating its name. It had only one thing on its mind from the way it acted. It tried to kill me." Leon said. Blissey pulled another small chunk of ice out of Leon. "How is Sinfire?"

"She'll live." The Chansey replied. She was injecting anti-venom into Sinfire. Sinfire had a look of utter pain on her face. Her breathing was heavy.

"How'd you know something was going on?" Leon asked

"We heard the fighting after we found two dead bodies outside your place. Blissey was coming over to tell you that you forgot your wallet." The Absol explained. "This place is a mess."

"We'll need a place to stay while we have our house redone." Sierra said. She held the egg firmly in her hands. She wasn't about to let anyone touch her precious child.

"I'll call the Indigo Plateau. They'll arrange something for you." The Absol said.

"I'm not leaving that easily." Leon said as he got up.

"Not your call." The Absol said. "Besides, one of the Chansey already made the call."

"We'll have some PPF members up here soon." The Chansey said as she reentered the room.

"I'm tracking that thing down." Leon shouted as he jumped on the second floor via the hole that Sierra had made by kicking the Toxicroak.

Leon landed on a blood soaked floor and almost fell down the hole, but quickly corrected himself. He looked around. The tri-barrel weapon that had been on the Toxicroak's arm lay on the floor. It was flashing. Several chunks of skin were still attached to it. Leon walked over and picked it up. If it were a bomb, it would have gone off by now. A small screen on the side of the weapon was lit up. Weapon deactivating. A few seconds later, the weapon fell to pieces. Parts hit the floor rolling around in the green blood that had bathed the floor.

"Leon, get down here." The Absol shouted.

This sudden calling of his name startled Leon. Leon slid back and fell to the first floor landing on his back.

"You need to be more careful." Blissey said as she checked his back.

"I'll be fine." Leon insisted.

"No, you're not fine." Blissey said.

"Get off." Leon snapped. Anger filled his voice once again.

"Calm down." Sierra shouted. "We have bigger things to deal with right now."

--

Sorry for the short chapter, but this just seemed like the best place to stop for now.

Reminder: I have poll up on my profile asking who should win. I can write a few more chapters without the results, but I will need them sometime to help me write later chapters. Vote for who you think should win now.


	13. Chapter 13

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 13:

--

Leon, Sierra, Yuna, Millie, April were moved to a Pent House near the Indigo Plateau as soon as they had packed up what they needed. It was nearly twice as big as the house Leon owned and to top that off, someone else was paying for it. Sinfire had been ordered to stay in a room at the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center until she had completely recovered. The poison from the wound proved to be very hard to get rid of, although it was still kept in check.

Sierra and Leon took one bedroom whilst Yuna, Millie, and April took another. Sierra walked around the living room. The huge window gave her a wonderful view of the forest that surrounded the Indigo Plateau. She had her egg wrapped up in the Lucario quilt. Leon was busy accessing the computer in the study trying to find any clues about the Toxicroak that had attacked. Yumi was still on her bed, quite as ever. April did her best to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. As for Millie, she was watching the sun set, casting its golden glow over the trees.

A beep from the intercom broke the silence.

Sierra walked over and hit the button. "Hello?"

"I'm here to see Leon. I have a few things to discuss with him." A male voice said.

"I'm here. Who are you and what do you want?" Leon walked over next to the nearest intercom.

"My name is Johnson William. I'm the second in command of the tactical division for the Pokemon Police Force. I have a few things to explain to you concerning an upcoming mission that you'll have to complete after your one month of vacation time is up." The voice responded.

"Very well, come on up." Leon walked over to the elevator. A minute later, the elevator doors opened. A single human male stood in the elevator. "Where is Johnson?" Leon asked.

"I am Johnson." The man replied.

"A human as a secondary officer?" Leon asked.

"Here is the short version of how I got my freedom. I was bought along with three humans by Alexia about two years ago. Mewtwo discarded the others, but kept me. If not for my tactical mind and Alexia's help, I would have shared the same fate as the others. I received training in tactical strikes and basic military style training. I bought my freedom three weeks after I joined. I was the one who planned out the Black Raid of Cinnabar Island a few years ago. Ever since then, I've kept my name out of the media and led several tactical strikes against the Rebellion." Johnson gave a vague description of his past. "Now then, on to more important matters. I've paid the bill to allowing you to keep this pent house for the next year. I also went ahead and had your mail redirected here."

"Just how much do you make?" Leon asked.

"Enough for a simple life. I just get funding for my plans from the PPF bank. I can spend up to three million credits on reasonable items for any number of purposes. In this case, it was to give you a secure housing unit within easy reach of the Indigo Plateau. You've been ordered to stay in this residence for the next year, but your family is free to leave." Johnson's voice showed no signs of emotion. He just talked like an android.

"And why is that?" Sierra asked. "Why must Leon stay here for a year?" Sierra's voice still showed some signs of anger.

"The PPF have agreed to meet with the Rebellion. Leon will stay here that way he can assist each meeting. It also helps the PPF keep a good eye on him in case another assassin tries to take his life." Johnson said. "I would however suggest that you keep those slaves of yours contained. I don't want to have to pay anything extra. I've seen many human slaves lash out. Make sure that they do not."

"You're a human. Don't you even care for your own kind." Sierra snapped. She was still rather ticked off by the fact that a Toxicroak had made an attempt to take her child and Johnson was not helping.

"Here are your files. Be sure to memorize them by the end of the month." Johnson handed Leon the files and walked back into the elevator.

"Alexia trained that one well." Leon said once Johnson was out of earshot.

"This could be a problem." Sierra said. "We have no way to contact Starblazer."

"Which means my gear has to last me for a while." Leon said. Leon walked back to the study while Sierra went to sleep.

Leon spent the night reading the files he was given. His new set of missions was his vacation was up would be to assist Professor Felton and his team of scientists and mechanics as they met with the Rebellion team. He would be required to follow orders given by Felton. Felton on the other would be working as a spy and decide if they could risk bombing the station during one of their visits to the station.

Leon fell asleep around three in the morning in the study.

--

Leon awoke to the sounds of movement. He looked up just in time to see a shadowy image raise its claw above its head. Leon jumped back morphing into his Lucario form as the claws smashed the desk. "Croak." Leon ran over and hit the light. The same Toxicroak that had attacked him before was back. It once again had a tri-barrel weapon on its hand, but it was slightly bigger then last time.

"Damn, you're a persistent one." Leon shouted.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked as she opened the door to bedroom she was in. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around. Upon seeing the Toxicroak, she charged. All signs that she was tired vanished.

The Toxicroak threw its clawed hand forward as Sierra ducked. Leon charged in from behind and delivered a kick to the back of its neck. The Toxicroak cried out in pain. The Toxicroak aimed the weapon on its arm and fired. Sierra ducked as a small rocket flew out of the left side barrel. The rocket hit the glass window in the living area sending shards of glass down into the forest below.

"Is it me, or is this thing faster?" Leon asked.

The Toxicroak was indeed slightly faster. It threw a fist at Sierra, its poison claw just nicking her cheek. Sierra grabbed her cheek and screamed in pain. The door that lead to Millie, April, and Yuna's room opened. April stuck her head out. She quickly drew her head back in after seeing what was going on.

Leon charged in once again charged in. He threw a fist into the Toxicroak's gut. The Toxicroak used the tri-barrel weapon on its arm as a club and slammed it into Leon. Leon was sent flying across the study. The Toxicroak walked over to Leon who was lying face down on the floor. The Toxicroak crouched down and positioned it weapon behind Leon's head.

Sierra charged forward and tried to punch the Toxicroak in the back, but the Toxicroak had other plans. It turned around planting the weapon into the side of Sierra's gut with a sound of breaking bones. She fell over grabbing her side. The Toxicroak once again positioned the weapon behind Leon's head.

"Croak." It sounded as if it was mocking Leon. Three gunshots rang out through the building.

"Leon." Sierra shouted looking over. The Toxicroak stood over Leon, but something wasn't right. The Toxicroak fell over. Sierra crawled over to Leon. A small puddle of blood lay next to him. Leon was out cold. There was a clean whole in it. The Toxicroak got back up slowly, a small hole was in the back of its head.

"Croak." It said softly. It raised its weapon intent on finishing off Sierra. However, it never had the chance. It's head exploded with a small boom that rocked the study. Brain matter covered portions of the room. The headless body once again fell over, but this time, it wasn't getting back up.

A man walked into the study.

"Johnson?" Sierra recognized the man from yesterday. Johnson held a large pistol in his right hand. His left arm looked like it had been shredded. Several cuts all over his body showed that he had been in a fight.

"Black tip ammo. They should have a five-second delay blast after impact. I can't figure out why they blow up sooner." He was having a lot of trouble talking.

"How did you?" Sierra asked.

"The stairs. That thing attacked us at the front of the building. It trashed the elevator. If not for my wounds, I would've been up here sooner." Johnson said. "How is he?"

"I can't tell right now, he's out cold. I don't see anything serious though." Sierra looked down at Leon who was still his Lucario form and used her hands to see if she could find and bullet wounds. She found one in his ear. "This is strange, why hasn't he turned back yet?" Sierra asked out loud.

"Huh?" Johnson asked.

"Whenever he gets knocked out, he always returned to his human form." Sierra's voice was full of pain and confusion. "Millie, April, Yuna." Sierra shouted.

The three females opened the door and ran over to Sierra. Each of them still wore their nightgowns that Sierra had given them materials to make. "What happened?" April asked.

The sun started to rise.

"That assassin came back to kill Leon." Sierra said.

Yuna walked over to Leon. She used a towel to clean up most of the blood on and around Leon. She then looked for wounds.

A pair of Blissey from the Indigo Plateau walked in. They each carried a medical kit in their hands. They inspected Leon and Johnson first.

"Leon's fine, he's just out cold." One Blissey said before moving to check Sierra.

"Johnson will live if he can take it easy. We'll have to patch up this arm with the next few hours though." The second Blissey said. She picked the phone and called the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center and told them to prepare three rooms.

"Sierra, you got a broken rib, maybe two. Just stay still." The Blissey pulled out a numbing agent and injected into Sierra.

"April, go into my room and check on my egg. I want you to bring it to me." Sierra said.

"I'll be right back." April ran to Sierra and Leon's room. Less then a minute later, she returned with the egg wrapped up in the Lucario quilt. "Its fine."

The familiar ding signaled that the elevator was back online. Another pair of Blissey and a pair of Chansey carrying three stretchers walked in. Johnson walked into the elevator.

"I'll walk." He said wrapping a towel around his arm. The Blissey helped Leon onto one of the stretchers while Sierra laid back on another with her egg in her hands. They were rushed just across the street to the Pokemon center. Sierra and Leon shared room. Johnson was given another.

. --

Reminder: I can write two more chapters before I have to have the final results of the poll. Be warned. I've had a few friends without internet access come over, read the story, and give me there votes on who should win. I will include those three votes into the final count. Like I said before, I can write just two more chapters. After that, I'll wait until the end of the month before closing the poll and writing the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 14:

--

Leon woke up to see nothing but darkness. He was still in his Lucario form. He tired to go human, but failed. He tried again only to fail again. He looked around. There were a few lights here and there, but they were just little green ones. Switching over to his aura view, he saw Sierra on the bed beside. Sierra was on her side with their egg nesting by her stomach. She had a small ring of bandages around her chest. Leon got up and walked over to the window. He looked up and saw that the window to the pent house he was staying at had already replaced. Thanks to his aura view, he was able to see April, Millie, and Yuna all asleep in their room at he pent house. Leon turned and looked toward the door. There was faint strip of light at the bottom of the door. Leon walked over and opened it. A few Raichu were cleaning the halls.

"Hello." One of the Raichu said as he walked past. "Didn't mean to wake ya."

"I woke up on my own." Leon responded.

"Leon right?" The Raichu asked.

"Yes I am Leon." Leon said.

"You've been out since that attack this morning. I'm glad to see your up. The cafeteria is still open." And on that note, the Raichu went back to work with other Raichu.

Leon walked down the hall. He pasted several empty rooms along the way. Finally he found the cafeteria. Leon walked in. A few lights light up the small area filled with chairs, tables and a lunch counter. A Chansey manned the register.

"Hello." The Chansey said with a cheery voice. "Would you like some Oran or Night berries?"

"Night berries please." Leon said.

Chansey walked over to a small cooler and pulled out a bowl of night berries. Leon took them and sat down. He ate slowly trying to recall the events of the morning.

Leon spent about an hour just trying to recall events of the morning. A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention. Leon ran out into the hall. A shadow figure was cloaked in a large amount of smoke was in the hall. As it stepped forward, Leon looked on is disbelief. The same Toxicroak from before was back. Most of its head had grown back, but several pieces of its skull were still visible. It stood up, just barely able to support itself. It raised its weapon and fired a rocket. The rocket whizzed by Leon's head flying down to the end of the hall. Leon didn't even have to move to avoid the shot.

"This thing is dying." Leon could see that the Toxicroak's body was starting to decay from the inside using his aura view.

The Toxicroak attempted to say something but its jaw fell off. It was beginning to decay a rapid rate. It fired its weapon again. Leon charged forward and threw a fist into its gut. Leon's hand went clean threw Toxicroak. Sludge like ooze poured out of the gaping hole in The Toxicroak's gut. It aimed and fired point blank into Leon's shoulder. A small rocket plowed into Leon's shoulder, but did not detonate. Leon cried out in pain. Several of the patients were in the hall by this time. A team of Raichu charged down the hall.

"What the hell?" the lead Raichu said. A Blissey walked out of the hole in the wall which the Toxicroak had come form. She was badly wounded. "What happened here?"

"That thing was dead when I began to cut it open. It grabbed me as its head grew back and then took off." The Blissey said. "I found a rocket tag emblem in the back of its neck."

Leon pulled his arm out of the Toxicroak. He jumped up and fired a pair of Aura Spheres into the Toxicroak's shoulders. Both arms fell off. More ooze spilled onto the floor. The Toxicroak fell over as it began to decay at an ever-increasing rate.

"What was that thing?" Leon asked. He pulled the undetonated rocket out of his shoulder and dropped it. This time, it went off as it hit the floor. Leon was sent crashing into the wall. The body of the Toxicroak flew into the opposite wall leaving a huge splash of ooze behind as it slid down the wall.

Leon fell to the ground, but this time, he was barely conscious. A large hole in his shoulder was bleeding pretty badly.

A Chansey rushed over to help Leon just as Sierra walked out of her room. She saw Leon and ran over. "Leon, what happened?" she asked.

"Something attacked him." Chansey said pointing to a bunch of bones covered in ooze. The metallic weapon was still lying there.

"Someone get Alexia." The wounded Blissey said.

"I'm fine." An angry voice stormed through the pokemon center. Alexia walked out of the hole in the wall with a scalpel in her side and a second one in her tail. She grabbed the first one and threw it into the floor. Alexia's eyes began to glow as the second one flew out of her tail and into wall. She had several other marks on her body.

Alexia looked over at the bones of what used to be a Toxicroak. "That thing is the Rocket's new suicide weapon." Alexia said. Leon was starting to come back to his senses.

"Suicide?" Leon asked. He shook his head. The Chansey had his shoulder bandaged by this time.

"It seems to be able to regenerate at a rate beyond physical boundaries only to have the effect reverse later on." Alexia said.

A phone began to ring. Alexia checked her cell. "This had better be good." She snapped. "How the hell? That can't be right?" Alexia's voice showed more and more signs of anger. "I'll personally gather a strike force." Alexia shouted hanging up on the person who called.

"What's going on?" Leon asked.

"Seven more deaths happened over a twelve hour period. Each one was shot in the back of the head with a tri-barrel weapon. A set of red R's were left at each kill." Alexia said.

"Wait, seven deaths?" Leon thought he had heard wrong.

"That's right seven. And we found three decaying corpses at three of the sites. We will meet with the Rebellion as planned, you're gonna lead our team in and out, no arguments." Alexia snapped. One the Chansey in the room tried to bandage Alexia up, but she was pushed off. "Get off me." Alexia shouted.

--

The rest of the night was quite. Leon and Sierra were signed out and allowed to return to the pent house that they had been using. April, Millie, and Yuna were all asleep. Sierra headed for their room. Leon walked over to the new window. He had a lot to think about. First there was the attack made against the PPF HQ during his promotion run. Second, there was the events back at the Denjiko Gym site, involving the discovery of the De-evolution weapons as well as that mutant Houndoom attack. Then there were the attacks made against himself and several other SSS ranking officers and Hunters. He could only image what would happen next. For the first time, he was beginning to question his abilities. He had narrowly escaped the attack on the PPF HQ. Then at the Denjiko Gym site, it cost Brandon his current body just to stop the mutant. Then over the last few days, he nearly died three times against this newest Rocket creation.

It all boiled down to small selection of possible conclusions. Team Rocket would have to be taken down, but if they got much stronger, then it was going to take both the Rebellion and the PPF to stop them. The problem was getting the PPF to see this. The Rebellion already knew that they needed help. There was no argument there. If they failed to get any help, the station would come crashing down. The station alone could wipe out a few hundred thousand. During the confusion, Team Rocket could easily take over. However, the PPF could just as easily take out the station while it was still in space. A few well place bombs installed within the new set of thrusters that the station needed could easily alter its course away from Earth so it would detonate in space. There were many more paths of which to look at, but all of them ended with one of four possible conclusions. Either the Rebellion would win, Team Rocket would win, or the PPF would win. The last option, which was by far the worst, would be that all three factions end up destroying each other in which case any semi-large fourth party could take over whatever was left of the world.

Leon finally walked to his room. Sierra was lying down with the egg in a small crib next the bed. The egg was wrapped in the Lucario like it always was.

"You've been acting slightly strange lately." Sierra said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"There have been a lot of things going on lately." Leon replied.

"You're worried about what will happen." Sierra said.

"I've seen many possible futures. Very few of them come out good." Leon said. He took a seat on the bed.

"Just remember, you only see pieces of the future. Remember that time when you saw a Pikachu get attacked in the forest, so you took a longer way home just to see if it was real." Sierra said.

"That's right. There was a Pikachu that did get attacked, but it was all part of a movie that was being shot." Leon remembered the event clearly.

--

Flashback

Leon was walking through the forest. He had seen a vision while meditating earlier that day about a Pikachu getting attacked in the forest. As a result, Leon decided to take the forest route to get back home.

Leon was almost at the end of the forest when he heard the sounds of small explosion. Leon moved quickly morphing over to his Lucario form. Leon charged in just in time to stop a Ice Beam attack from hitting a Pikachu in the back. Leon was about to return the attack with an Aura Sphere when a voice rang out in the forest.

"CUT!"

A Machop walked out of the trees. Several camera pokemon did the same.

"What the?" Leon was shocked. He morphed back into his human form.

"Stinking Morphite." The Machop muttered under it breathe. The Pikachu that seemed to be the star of the movie had a look of anger on her face.

"I heard that." Leon said.

"Nice job. We'll have to restart the hole scene again." The Machop complained. "Might I ask you're so I know whom I'm yelling at?"

"My name is Leon, A rank Bounty Hunter." Leon responded.

"Leon?" the Pikachu said. "You're Leon. The Leon that took out a Rocket outpost by himself."

"I am. Sorry for the interruption, but it is in my nature to investigate explosions of any size." Leon said.

"I think we can forgive him." The Pikachu said. "You did save my brother after all."

"That was nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is at home waiting." Leon turned and walked off.

End Flashback

--

"Yea. I'll give yea credit for that. Just because I see images doesn't mean that I've seen the whole event." Leon said.

"See, even with your future sight, you never have the whole story." Sierra seemed to know just how to cheer Leon up a bit.

"I guess I have been working to hard lately. I haven't really thought this through yet." Leon said.

"I understand why. Having three attempts on you life in just one week can be tough." Sierra said.

"What can I say. Being a Bounty Hunter with my success rate has made me quite a few enemies. That and working for Starblazer on the side all adds up to a stressful life." Leon said.

"Here, let me help you deal with some of that stress." Sierra kissed Leon sliding her tongue into Leon's mouth as she kissed. Leon caught on real fast and joined her in the kiss. They two only broke the kiss for air. "Did that help any?" Sierra asked.

"A little." Leon joked.

--

Author Note: the next chapter will be a lemon. Next, I'm gonna skip ahead a bit to when the egg hatches and Millie gives birth. I won't any more chapters after that until the end of the month and I have the final results on the poll I posted. I do have some friends who have read my story and have given me their votes in person because they don't feel like making accounts. They're just lazy if you ask me. I'll leave a not in my Profile stating the final results at the end of the month.


	15. Chapter 15

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 15:

--

Sierra walked over and locked the door. Leon just stood waiting by the bed. Sierra walked back over to him slowly. When she finally reached him, she pulled him onto the bed. Leon fell on top her. He was careful not to let his chest spike hit her as he fell with her. She once again kissed him. Leon generously returned the gift. His hand crept further down her sides as they kissed. Sierra caught on to this and grabbed his hand lightly.

"Oh no you don't. You're up first." Sierra rolled over so that was on top of Leon. She could already feel his member starting to slide out of its sheath. She continued to kiss Leon as she gently rubbed his rod, which was still growing. Then she stopped. Her head moved down looking at the rod she wanted. She slowly licked the tip while her hands continued to gently rub the base of Leon's shaft. Leon leaned back in pleasure. She took the head of Leon's fully exposed member into her mouth, sucking just a little bit. Her hands focused on Leon dog knot. Sierra knew that it would get to him, but in a very good way.

Leon just moaned with pleasure. Slowly, Sierra took more of his shaft into her mouth. She hummed as she did this sending an even greater wave of pleasure through out Leon. Leon gripped the sheets tightly as his wife bobbed her head up and down Leon's member. Leon tried to hold want this to last as long as possible. Sierra knew what Leon was up and she was about to just slow down. When she brought her down head this time, she stuck her tongue and began Leon's knot. This quickly sent Leon over the edge. Sierra was careful not to let a single drop of Leon's juice go to waste.

"How was that?" Sierra asked as she got up.

"I think I can do a little bit better." Leon said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sierra asked.

"No its fact." Leon got up off the bed as Sierra sat down.

"Prove it." Sierra spread her legs waiting to see if Leon could really prove his words.

"Alright." Leon leaned over his wife lightly kissing her neck as ran his fingers over her wet hole. Rather then push into her, Leon's hand traveled down just a bit further. "Have we ever tried this?" Leon asked as he slowly inserted a finger into Sierra's backside. Sierra eyes shot open as Leon did this.

"This is… a surprise." Sierra said. Leon pulled his finger out and slowly reinserted it back to where it was, only he also pushed his thumb into Sierra's pussy. Leon used to free hand to rub Sierra's clit. Leon left a trail of kissed down Sierra's stomach as moved his head toward Sierra's pussy. Sierra was already moaning loudly as Leon pulled his finger and thumb out of Sierra.

"Why'd you." Sierra complained just before shot his tongue into her. Sierra moaned as Leon explored her insides. He wasted no time is finding a sweet spot that drove Sierra crazy. He quickly felt Sierra tighten around his tongue. He went pull his tongue out, but Sierra wrapped her legs around Leon's head forcing his tongue in a little deeper. A small section of Leon's snout also made it into Sierra's pussy as she came all over Leon's snout. He picked up a corner of the sheet on the bed and wiped his snout off.

Sierra giggled at the sight before her. Leon's snout was covered. Some of her juice had even made it up his nose. "Sorry. Here, let me make it up to you." Sierra grabbed Leon and guided him to her entrance, or at least he thought she was. She guided him to just below the base of her tail. "It felt nice with your finger, I wonder how it will feel with real thing up there?" Sierra said.

"You sure?" Leon asked. Sierra had never tried this before, so Leon wanted to make sure it was really okay with her.

"We'll see how it works." Sierra said. Leon slowly pushed forward. Sierra's rear end was much tighter then her pussy, but Leon's member was still partially cover in his own juices. Sierra had failed to clean him off all the way when she gave him treat earlier. This worked to Leon's advantage as it helped him slowly slide into Sierra's backside. She led her tail between Leon's legs and wrapped it around his own tail, before pulling them closer together. Sierra had a small look of discomfort on her face as Leon slide into her, but it was quickly replaced with moans of pleasure. Leon pulled out of her as his knot hit her body. He then pushed back in careful not to let his knot slide into Sierra. After a short while, Leon pulled out all the way.

"Aw. Don't stop." Sierra said.

"I'm not." This time Leon pushed into her pussy, but unlike with her backside, he didn't stop once he felt his knot come in contact with Sierra's body. He pushed in deeper, he had hitting Sierra's cervix causing Sierra to cry out in ecstasy. Leon pulled out and pushed back in increasing his speed with each thrust. Finally Sierra tighten around Leon, spilling her juices once again onto to Leon. This caused Leon to release his load into Sierra. Stream after stream of Leon's hot cum poured into Sierra.

If not for the fact that both of them had just come form a fight earlier, they would have continued all night long.

Leon went to pull out of Sierra, but she stopped him. "Leave it there." Sierra said as she yawned. "Its feels nice." Sierra pulled Leon back into her. She rest her head to the side of Leon's chest spike whilst she wrapped her arms around him.

"If you insist." Leon kissed his wife as they both drifted off to sleep.

--

By the time morning had come, Leon's member once again hidden within its sheath. Leon lay next to Sierra. Her hands wrapped around him while her chin was resting just above his chest spike. Leon stirred slightly, but he just covered his face not yet wanting to get up.

There was a knock on the door around ten. Leon uncovered his face while using the blanket on the bed to cover himself and Sierra up. The morning air was cold this morning.

"Breakfast is ready." April called from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out." Leon gently woke his wife.

"Morning." Sierra said. She kissed Leon and then went to check on the egg.

"Breakfast is ready." Leon put on one of bounty suits. He had some errands to run soon like checking up on how his house was coming along.

--

Author note: I'm still new to this type of writing so no flames please. Also, I can only write one more chapter before I need the results to my poll. As I've said before, there are a few extra votes from friends of mine that I will include in the final tally. I'll need these results because it will determine how I end Chapter 17. The next chapter will skip ahead a few weeks to when Sierra and Leon's egg hatches. I'm still not sure what the child's name is much less what gender it will be, but I have a few days left to decide. I'm open for suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 16:

--

Leon's month of vacation was quickly coming to an end. The work on Leon's house was almost done. It would have already been done except for the fact that Leon and Sierra decided to have the extra rooms built while it was undergoing construction. The egg was also getting ready to hatch. Basic scans of the egg wouldn't reveal the gender, but they did show some movement inside the egg. Millie was also coming close to giving birth. Leon had tried many times to return back to his human form, but it was no use. The Pokemon Center tests that Leon asked for revealed that his human DNA was nearly gone and replaced with a full strand of Lucario DNA.

Leon walked around in the study at the pent house. The files Johnson had given him explained that he was to help escort Felton, Brandon, Alexia, and one engineer by the name of Jason to what used to be Battle Tower. The pokemon had abandoned using Battle Tower years ago. The building itself was still in great shape, but it served as a reminder of humans made them fight for their own amusement as they put it. In addition to Leon, the escort unit would include two of Leon's friends, Andrew and Sally, who had assisted him on the Denjiko Gym task. There would be three mercenaries assigned to help out, but no names were given. Leon knew that it was good thing that he was picked, it would give him a chance to contact the Rebellion. He also knew that if he was discovered, there was no telling what would happen.

Sierra walked into the study. She had the egg once again wrapped up in the Lucario quilt.

"Still thinking about your next mission?" Sierra asked.

"Yep, and how is our egg doing?" Leon replied.

"Its almost time. I've felt our child move around a few times, but they haven't attempted to get out yet." Sierra responded. "If it's a girl, her name will be Danette."

"And if it's a boy, Dante." Leon added.

"So we just wait for it to hatch." Sierra walked back into the living area. "How's Millie doing?" Sierra asked April and Yuna who were busy making a few articles of clothing for Millie's child.

"She's fine right now. If you want to talk to her, she's on her bed reading." April responded.

"Thank you." Sierra walked over and knocked on the door to the girl's room. "May I come in?"

"Come on in." Millie replied.

Sierra opened the door. Millie was reading a book just April had said. "How are you doing?" Sierra asked.

"I'm good for now." Millie replied.

A loud knock at the main door caught everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." Yuna said. It took Yuna a month, but she finally returned to her normal cheerful self. She felt sad about her sister's death, but that was to be expected.

Yuna opened the door to find a Blissey with a medical kit in her hand.

"Hello." The Blissey said. Leon walked out of the study upon hearing Blissey's voice.

"What brings you up here? I thought you weren't going leave Pallet Town." Leon said.

"I'm not here to see you." Blissey said. "They called me in from Pallet town because they are a little short handed lately. I decided to stop by and see how Sierra's egg was doing."

"It's doing fine. We're just waiting for it to hatch." Sierra replied as she walked out of the girl's room.

"I'd like to take a look at Molly if that not asking too much." Blissey said.

"I think you mean Millie." Sierra corrected her.

"My mistake, where is Millie?" Blissey asked.

"In here." Sierra pointed to the door behind her.

"This will should just be a quick check up." Blissey said. Seconds later, Millie cried out.

"Huh? What happened?" Sierra asked.

"Her water just broke. She's going into labor." Blissey responded. "I need help." Yuna and April rushed in. Blissey and Yuna helped move Millie to the elevator while April cleared the way.

"You go with her, Sierra. I've got a few things to take care of." Leon nodded his head toward the sky.

"Just hurry up. They'll need your signature on the birth certificate to claim ownership of Millie's child." Sierra walked into the elevator just before it closed. Once the room was cleared Leon headed for the study. He turned the computer on and started a defrag program. This of course was just a cover program that Leon used to send word of Millie's child to the Rebellion. Leon waited for the program to finish which took about fifteen seconds before he headed to catch up to the others.

Leon caught up to the others just as they entered the Pokemon Center. This one was equipped with ward that built just for the care of humans unlike most other Pokemon Centers. In most other cases, the Chansey and Blissey made house calls for humans or the owners took them to human hospitals, which were in most large cities.

A second Blissey walked up to Sierra as Leon walked in. "I'll need you to sign this as proof of ownership for the infant." The Blissey said. Sierra signed the paper. "I'll need your signature as well." The Blissey said handing the paper to Leon which Leon also signed.

"April, Yuna, go wait for us back at the pent house." Leon said. "Go finish up the work you started earlier."

"We'll be waiting for you." April said.

--

Hours passed as Leon and Sierra waited to see Millie again.

"You must really care for that human if you've waited this long." A Happiny said.

"I'm a morphite, so technically, I'm human." Leon said.

"I see. It can't be too much longer." The Happiny said.

A Chansey walked out seconds later.

"You now own a healthy baby boy." Chansey said.

Just seconds after Chansey had said this, the egg started to rock inside the quilt it was in.

"Huh?" Sierra uncovered the top of the egg. "Leon, it's hatching." Leon rushed over to his wife. Sierra got up and set the egg on the chair she was in. The top of the egg began to crack.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Leon asked.

A small fist punched threw the egg. It was entirely with no small silvery disc on it.

"That makes her a she." Sierra said as a second fist punched out anther small section next to where the first fist had come out at.

"What's her name?" the Chansey asked. She pulled out a second birth certificate marking down the time.

"Danette." Leon replied. He was now on one knee looking at the egg. The tiny fists retracted into the egg before knocking out another section of the egg. They retracted back into the egg again as a small snout revealed itself. The rest of the small blue and black head followed the snout.

"She's beauty, isn't she?" Sierra kneeled down next to Leon. The head slowly drew back into the egg.

"She's a shy one." Chansey said.

A much larger section of the lower half of the egg was kicked right off by the little Riolu. She punched out the last section of egg that barred her in. "Mama?" it asked looking at Leon. Riolu were one of the smartest pokemon at birth. Like with many psychic types, their minds were very active even before hatching. They would listen and learn for a few days before deciding to come out of the egg. Of course, since they couldn't see outside of the egg at that time, they could easily mistake you for someone else.

Sierra giggled at her daughter. "No, I'm your mama." Sierra said stretching her arms out toward her daughter.

"I'm your father." Leon said. The little Riolu barely stood over a foot tall. It wobbled on its hind legs trying to stand on its own.

"Papa." Riolu rushed toward her father and fell. Leon caught her, but just barely. Leon lifted her up. She wrapped her short arms around Leon as much as she do her best to make sure that she fall as Leon stood up. Sierra pulled the broken egg out of the blanket and shook it out.

"And your name is Danette." Leon said in a very kind voice. Danette shivered slightly against the cool air of the hospital lounge. Sierra took the Lucario quilt and wrapped it around Danette. Sierra then took Danette into her arms. Danette curled up in the blanket taking in her surroundings.

"If you two would with me, you can see," The Chansey looked down at the notepad she had with her. "You can come see Millie now."

Leon and Sierra followed the Chansey. Danette just watched as they moved threw the building. She was very quite. Chansey opened a door. Millie was lying on a medical bed in a white hospital gown. A young boy was in her hands. He had blue eyes.

"Please select a name for the child." Chansey said.

"I'll call him James. Yea, James Holick." Millie said.

"I was talking to Sierra and Leon. You unfortunately have no say in the child's name." The Chansey said.

"James sounds good, wouldn't you agree." Leon asked Sierra.

"James it is." Sierra nodded her head.

"You're much kinder then I am when I t comes to humans." Chansey wrote the name down on the birth certificate.

"Unlike most others, I have no problem letting humans have some freedom." Leon said.

"That small amount of freedom is what makes em join the Rebellion if you ask me." The Chansey said.

"I find that if I make friends with the humans that my wife and myself buy, it becomes much easier to get them to help around the house without any argument." Leon said.

"It's a lot better then just telling that they have to do what you say when you say it. Millie, April, and Yuna don't even have to be told to do a lot of things now, they just do their chores as needed." Sierra added.

"I still say the old method of beating them into submission works just as fine." Chansey said. "Back to the topic at hand, Millie can leave once you're ready to take her home."

"Millie, can you walk?" Leon asked.

"I can try." Millie replied.

"Once you get dressed, we'll leave." Sierra said.

Leon walked over and picked up James, who was no asleep. Sierra and Leon left the room to give Millie some privacy while she got dressed.

Danette once again poked her head out of the Lucario quilt. "Fri. Fri." Danette tried to say something pointing at James. "Friend?" Danette finally asked.

"Yes, he is a friend." Leon said. Millie walked out dressed in the in the clothing she had been in before.

--

It was a short walked back to the pent house. April had started on the dishes whilst Yuna was cooking a meal. Both them greeted Leon, Sierra, and Millie.

"So, what'd you name your child?" Yuna asked.

"James, James Holick." Millie replied.

"And we named ours Danette." Leon said.

"Your egg hatched?" April dropped the dishes she was washing in the sink. Danette once again poked her head out of the Lucario quilt. She looked up at April before looking at Sierra.

"Friends?" Danette asked.

"Yes, these are more of our friends." Sierra answered.

The little Riolu crawled out of the quilt and jumped to the ground landing on her feet. April took a seat on the floor. "Hey there?" April said.

Danette carefully walked over. She had no trouble walking this time.

"She's so cute." Yuna said as she turned to look at Danette.

Yuna finished dinner and laid it out on the table. Dinner was mostly a combination of baked fish with a batch of various types of berries. The fish was mostly for April, Yuna, and Millie while the berries was mostly for Sierra, Leon, and Danette.

Everyone ate and talked about various things. Danette just sat on Sierra's lap while she ate a few of the smaller berries.

Dinner went by quickly. It was getting late so everyone except Leon was getting ready for a shower. He would take his in the morning. Right now, he had to go see Sinfire.

"I'll be back later, I'm gonna go check up in Sinfire." Leon said as he headed for the elevator.

"Don't stay out too late." Sierra called.

--

Leon ran back to Pallet Town. He headed for the Pokemon center.

"Hello, is Sinfire still here?" Leon asked the Chansey at the desk.

"She'll be let tomorrow. You can find her in room 3." The Chansey replied.

Leon walked over to room three and knocked.

"Come in." Came the reply.

Leon opened the door. "I thought you would have thought that you'd of been out by now." Leon said as he entered.

"They just got the last of the poison out of my system. Whatever that thing was, it had some very effective poison." Sinfire said. She wore her usual purple outfit.

"Starblazer is in need of you're help. They have a meeting coming up on the sixth. They want you to be in on it." Leon said.

"Starblazer?" Sinfire said. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

"They'll really need your help. I heard that they got plans for hitting up Battle Tower on the fourth, so I would look for em there." Leon said.

"I'll do that. Say, how is Sierra and the egg?" Sinfire asked.

"Sierra's fine, she recovered completely. Even after that thing attacked again." Leon said.

"Wait, it made a second attempt." Sinfire said in shook.

"And a third after it should have been dead. It lost its head in the second attempt, but grew it back partially before it just started to decay. It was some kind of stragne mutant freak to say the least." Leon said.

"You've got to be kidding. If some one has a weapon like that can't be killed in combat, we're all dead." Sinfire said.

"And as for Danette, she just hatched a few hours ago." Leon said.

"That's great news. So, who does she look like?" Sinfire asked.

"More like her mother. She's a curious little Riolu, I can say that much for certain. She's even walking on her own." Leon said.

"That's good. Keep me updated on how she's doing." Sinfire said.

"I will, also, could you not tell Starblazer about her yet. I'm afraid they may want to run tests on her blood and everything else." Leon added.

"You have my word. I'd most likely do the same thing. I know how those scientists can be." Sinfire said.

"One last thing. Millie gave birth. I could really use your help once April has given birth to her child." Leon said.

"Let me guess. You'll sending them over to Starblazer." Sinfire said.

"Unless they want to stay." Leon said.

"I can do that." Sinfire replied. "So, when are you moving back into your place?"

"Sierra, Danette, Millie, Millie's son James, and April will be moving back in with in the next month. Yuna and myself will be staying at the pent I was given to use for the next year or so. A human named Johnson is the second in command of the tactical division of the PPF. HE had requested that I stay there." Leon said.

"A human. Well that's new. But why are you staying there. It was just a request." Sinfire asked.

"Because the rest of the PPF heads approved his plan which requires that I stay there." Leon said.

Sinfire looked at the clock. "You'd better start heading back. It's almost eleven." Sinfire said.

"Feel free to stop by the pent house anytime." Leon handed her a guest card.

"Thanks. I'll stop by tomorrow see you daughter." Sinfire said. She crawled into the medical bed as Leon left.

It was a quick hour and half walk back to the pent house. He walked in and everyone was asleep. Leon crawled into bed with his wife. He then drifted off to sleep.

--

Author note: This is the last chapter I can post for this story until September second. The poll will close at noon on the first when I wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 17:

--

The next few days passed quickly. Danette learned thing rather quickly and was just starting to say small sentences. Sinfire stopped by before heading off to meet up with Starblazer. Leon's last day of the month he took off came and pasted. Leon awoke at noon. He got dressed in one of his Bounty Suits. He was required to be at the Helipad by three which gave him some time to get ready and possibly meet the team he would be wroking wtih. He walked out of his room.

"Mornin papa." Danette chimed as she saw her father emerge from his room.

"Morning Danette." Leon replied.

"I've gotten breakfast for you." Millie walked out of the kitchen with a pair of muffins.

"Thanks." Leon said as he took one of the muffins. "Delicious as always." Leon commented after biting into one.

Leon gave his wife a quick kiss and then headed out the door. He planned on meeting up with the crew he would be working with before he was put on the chopper.

It was a short walk over to the Indigo Plateau military area. Leon headed straight for the armory where Andrew and Sally were already there getting outfitted with basic armor.

"Leon, we heard you were coming." Sally said.

"Quit moving." A Machop said as it tried to put the helmet on Sally.

"Sorry." Sally said as she once again sat perfectly still.

Andrew's armor was very thin, meant for basic protection and speed. Sally's armor was slightly bulkier as it was meant for defense.

On the far side of the armory, Leon noticed three more pokemon. One was a Gardevoir. She wore a suit similar to Leon's only it had been designed for her use. The second pokemon was a Froslass. She wore no armor, but then again Ghost-type Pokemon never had a need for such things. Being able to phase in and out of a physical body had its place in war. The last one was a Blaziken, which towered over the others. His armor similar to Andrew's built mostly for speed. The three of them talked in quite voices appearently not wanting to be disturbed by others.

"Are those the mercenaries the file mentioned?" Leon asked.

"That's them alright. That Blaziken is a SSS rank mercenary while the other two have SS ranks." Sally replied. "The've been a team for years. At least, that's what I've heard. Its hard to make out every word they say when they talk in those quite voices."

Alexia walked in after a few minutes. "Listen up. You have all been given a file containing the aspects of the mission. I will not accept failure." Alexia's voice easily reached every corner of the armory. "Leon, you'll be the lead unit. With your Aura View, you should be able to see them coming if this is a trick."

"Understood." Leon replied.

Three o'clock sneak quickly. Everyone loaded up onto the transport chopper. A Pikachu hurried to get in the chopper.

"You weren't thinking of leaving with me were you?" the Pikachu asked. It had a large patch of black fur on its tail, but otherwise it looked just like your every Pikachu.

"It's about time you showed Jason." Alexia helped the Pikachu strap in.

"That's Jason?" Sally asked. "With everything I've about you, I'd thought you've been a Raichu by now."

"Never saw the need." Jason replied as the chopper took off.

--

It was silent ride to Battle Tower. Alexia didn't let anyone talk much unless it was about the mission. She was just way too strict at times.

The chopper set down in a small clearing. Nature had taken over the once advanced city. It looked more like a set of ruins now, but then again the Pokemon did abandon the tower long ago.

The team of ten walked along. Leon led them. Sally and Andrew were next up followed by Alexia. Felton, Brandon, and Jason were next up. Bringing up the rear where the three mercenaries. The team walked on not knowing that they were being watched.

Up on one of the higher floors of Battle Tower…

"I don't want any deaths here today. Not for that damned PPF force or ourselves. Do I make myself clear." A man shouted to large group of human with a few Pokemon scattered among the crowd. This man wore a simple blue shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He had no foot wear.

"Sir, yes, sir." The entire crowd said all at once. They moved out across the building. Several of the humans had rifles.

"They are almost here." A person rose up out of the floor. She had the mask of a Mew covering her face and wore a pink suit.

"Thank you, Silent Night." The man turned. His eyes flashed blue as he looked down. He could just barely make out the team. "I thought that there were going to be seven of them."

"As did I." Silent Night responded. She sunk back into the floor.

'Can I come meet them?' a voice asked. The question just appeared in the man's head.

"Yes, Mewtek. You can." The man said. In a quick flash of light he was gone.

Back at the entrance to Battle Tower…

Leon and the team had just made it to the large set of doors that led into Battle Tower. They stood in a court yard that circled the base of Battle Tower.

"I don't see anything." Leon said. "But then again, they could be waiting for us to show before they arrive."

"I don't like the looks of this." Alexia said.

A low humming caught the attention of the team. An elevator had started somewhere in the building.

A set of doors just inside the building moved apart to reveal four humans and a strange creature. Two of the humans wore basic combat armor much like the prototype Leon had pawned off to Alexia. The third human who led the group wore very simple clothing. A blue shirt and denim jeans. This creature had the same basic body as any Mewtwo, but it was a very dull gold in color and its tail was black. It had silver claws on the tip of each globe that that topped off hands hand feet. A small set of fangs extended for the sides of its mouth. It also had a slightly larger layer of fur when compared to Mewtwo's. The fur was most appearent on the end of its tail which looked like the fur had been left to grow out unchecked. This caught the attention of most of the team Leon was with, but Alexia had her eyes on something else. The fourth human was what had caught Alexia's attention.

"You!" Alexia shouted pointing toward Silent Night. Alexia walked forward. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." Alexia screamed. The event of Alexia's first meeting with Silent Night replayed through Alexia's head.

"Because, one, this is to be a peaceful meeting, and two, we have you outnumbered. There are forty-seven snipers on this island that are serving as look outs for any Rocket ships, but they can just as easily fire upon your team." The man in the blue shirt said, his voice calm as if he had been expecting some violence. "My name is Blazer. And I must say that I was not excepting to see you here." Blazer said.

"Blazer is it?" Leon said stepping forward. "We agreed to meet you here under the assumption that this would be a peaceful meeting. Why do you have so many guns?"

"Unlike pokemon, humans aren't naturally equipped for war. It was a precaution on our part. If attacked, your team would prepared with ways to defend yourselves. The humans with my team would not." Blazer said.

"Who or what is that?" Felton asked pointing to dull gold pokemon. No one form the PPF team had ever seen a pokemon like this. Not even Leon who was always updated on these things had ever heard anything about this new pokemon.

"I am Mewtek." The pokemon answered. "You could say that I am a fighting-type copy of Mewtwo. I was designed for physical combat, but I still have a portion of Mewtwo's psychic abilities. While not as strong in the Psychic aspects as my brother, I can easily hold my own with out said powers."

"You're a pokemon. Why do help these humans?" The Froslass asked as it floated forward. It was not ammused to fnd a pokemon helping the humans willingly.

"There are many pokemon that help the Rebellion. The Rebellion has but one goal, peace between our kind and humans." Mewtek replied.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Andrew said.

"I agree." Sally added.

"The PPF didn't give us much choice. To them, almost all humans are only good to serve Pokemon in any way we can." Blazer said.

"You started this by enslaving us first." Alexia snapped.

"No, our ancestors made that mistake. They failed to see your full potential as life forms. The Rebellion sees your kind and our kind as equals." Blazer said. "But humans weren't the only ones to blame for that war."

"What does that mean?" The Blaziken stepped forward.

"Some Pokemon saw themselves as the most superior being making the same mistake as most of the humans of that time. This is what I believe to have started that war between our kind. We all have our strengths and flaws. Even you." Blazer pointed toward Alexia.

"How dare you." Alexia charged forward. Blazer just lowered his head. Alexia moved in to strike Blazer only to find that a Mewtwo now occupied the space where Blazer had once stood. The Mewtwo's eyes began to glow a deep shade of blue as Alexia stopped moving.

"I may have forgotten to mention that we are related." The Mewtwo matched Blazer's voice perfectly.

"Us related? We're nothing alike." Alexia screamed trying to break free of the psychic bonds that held her in place.

"Your mate Mewtwo was the donor for strain of Mewtwo DNA, therefore, I am like his brother which technically makes us related." Blazer said. "Now then, if I let you go, will you attack me?" Blazer asked.

"Alexia, back off." Felton commanded. "We have bigger things to deal with then your getting even with this morphite."

Alexia hated to admit, but Felton was right. Blazer released his hold over Alexia.

"You said you needed new engines to alter the course of this space station you have." Jason stepped forward.

"That is correct. If our estimations are correct, then the Space Station Explorer One will fall out of orbit in less then six weeks." Mewtek replied.

"Explorer One?" Felton asked. "That was just a pre-war myth. It was dismantled and the parts were used for other things. I've read the reports on it several times."

"All of them signed by one Fred Dragon Peterson, correct?" Blazer asked.

"Yes, but how did you know, we locked up all pre-war records." Felton said.

"Fred Dragon Peterson, A.K.A. the F.D.P. was a failsafe system. If humanity lost the war, it replaced most documents of military importance with flawless false documents. Explorer One was launched into space under the cover of the Keith Hurricane of 2058. It was thought the man made island of Bovinara was lost in the storm. The island itself was the tip of Explorer One." Mewtek explained.

"Of course. Who would think of a small man made island in the arctic region would be a ship. The cold provided the perfect cover for such construction." Brandon said. Many mysteries since the start of the war with the Rebellion suddenly made sense.

"Precisely." Blazer said.

"We have company." One of the two humans who wore a prototype combat alerted Blazer. "A rocket patrol has come out further then normal and spotted one of our research stations."

"It looks like a we may be up for fight. Understand this now. I am in charge of this island. As of the day you abandoned this island, you're kind has lost all authority over it." Blazer said.

"No, I'll be in command." Alexia said.

"You're not fit to defend this island. You don't even have a general idea of what traps we have laid out. You'll be dead before the sun has set if you take you're team and attempt to attack the Rockets yourself without the help of the Rebellion." Mewtek said.

"I say we follow Blazer. I hate to say this, but they more knowledge of this island then we do. They most likely know every last tunnel and path on this island." Leon said.

"I second that." Felton said.

"As do I." Jason said.

"And I say that they are lying. This is just some kind of trick." The Froslass said.

A large explosion on the far side of the island caught everyone's attention.

"Damn, it looks like they hit a fuel bunker." Blazer shouted. Blazer turned to the two armored men behind him. "Get over there and check it out. Kill any Rockets on sight if the need the need arises but do you're best to take them alive. Remember, not all of them are fighting of their own free will."

"I'll go two." Mewtek said.

"No, they'll most likely try to capture alive. Any new species pokemon would be a jewel for them." Blazer countered.

"I hate it when you're right." Mewtek said.

"I'll go check out the area." Sinfire said. Sinfire quickly faded away.

Another large explosion just outside the courtyard that the group was in sounded. Pieces of debris flew all around them. "Let's get inside." Blazer ran back toward Battle Tower. Several snipers were now visible in the higher floors of the tower. They were shooting down target after target defending the tower.

Everyone followed Blazer. Blazer led the group of pokemon and humans down a series of halls. They finally came to a command center. Several humans were sitting at desk, their hands busy typing away various commands for unknown times.

"They have a large strike force. We believe that they may have followed the PPF transport chopper." A female human said as she typed.

"The time to make your choice is now. Will you help us or not?" Blazer asked.

"I'll help you." Felton stepped forward. He knew that the PPF team he was with didn't stand a good chance fighting a full sized Rocket attack force with there small team and there was no way in hell that could a three way free for all under the circumstances.

"I'll help as well." Leon stepped. One by one, the rest of the PPF team stepped forward, everyone but Alexia.

"Traitors." Alexia snapped.

"We can't fight on two fronts here. If we had a whole assualt team or we were just fighting the Rebellion, that would be different. Right now is not the time to let your pride get in the way of logic." Brandon said.

"I'll file that on report once we get back." Alexia said. "As it looks like I don't have any choice, I'll help your kind." Alexia voice was full of hatred.

"Here's the plan. They attacked on two fronts. We can detonate a series of plasma cells and force the eastern Rocket attack force south." Blazer pulled up a map. "Your team would then be able take a tunnel network east and catch them from behind. I'll have a team of mine hit that Rocket team from the front. As for the western attack force, we can force them into the cave systems and strike them down there."

"That won't last long. The Rockets outnumber us five to one, sir." One of the humans said. His eyes never left the screen in front of him.

"It doesn't have to. We just need to stall for time. Within twenty minutes, we'll all be out of here." Blazer said.

"You're tactic is to stall them. Not much of a plan." Alexia commented.

"Where do you wish to be dropped off at?" Blazer asked.

"There's too many for a ship to get off the island. It'll be shot down much too quickly." Felton said.

"Who said anything about a ship?" Blazer asked. "We got transporters."

"So that's how you got back and forth." Brandon said.

"Yep. Took us a few years of modifying the old Pokemon emergency transporter for pokeballs, but we seceded." Blazer said.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" the Blazekin asked.

A warning siren started blaring across the island.

"We've got a problem. They've entered a virus into the F.D.P. of the tower. We got twenty-three minutes tops." A human said.

"Twenty-three until what?" Alexia asked.

"Twenty-three minutes until this island sinks. The only thing that will be left above the water line will be the top eighteen floors of the tower." Blazer responded.

"What?" Most of the PPF team shouted, but Felton, Leon, Brandon had a different question.

"How?" Felton asked.

"No time to explain. We have to get off this island." Blazer said.

--

Slight change in plans. I'll be down in South Carolina for the next few day up to two weeks helping out my uncle rebuild his house. I won't be able to check up on my E-mail or much else while I'm down there. The place is a dead zone and I don't have a good internet card. Until my next update, so long.


	18. Chapter 18

A World Where Pokemon Rule

A World Where Pokemon Rule

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

--

Author Note: Sorry for the long delay, but I do have my reasons. I would have posted something sooner, but what I was writing earlier was nothing more then a piece of unwanted crap. While my mind was actively writing, my heart was not. I had lost my spark for writing for a bit, but it has returned at last. This will be one of my better chapters for this story, no doubts there. Well, enough of my mindless reasons, you clicked here to read, and read you shall. Please enjoy.

--

Chapter 18:

--

"I want all of our people back to the tower now. Prepare the back-up transporters for use." Blazer shouted. Within seconds, several blue lights were flashing all over the island. A string of loud and violent explosions rang out from all across the island shaking the tower. Large clouds of a dark green gas showed where each bomb had been placed. A small stream of humans wearing battle suits and the occasional pokemon that wore basic armor, all of which marked with the Rebellion symbol, a silver and gold pokeball, could be seen charging toward the building. A string of humans and pokemon, all of which wore the basic black suit with the large red R on the chest showing who they fought for, were following them. One of the pokemon, a Magmar belonging to the rebellion, turned and let loose a large stream of fire at its pursuers before running into the building.

A small collection of white orbs that had been placed along the far wall lit up slowly.

"The Rockets are still advancing." One of humans shouted. Several monitors around him showed that the Rockets were charging in. They had no intention of backing down. As the screens changed camera angles, more of the battle was revealed. A small screen on the bottom of the main screen caught Leon's eye. It showed that a group of Rebellion officers die by the hands of Rocket Machoke. Blood splatter covered the camera blocking the rest of the scene before it switching to the camera, not that the new scene was any better. It showed

"Start backing all the data we have here. Lock down the weapon bunkers and then disengage all power they are receiving." Blazer shouted. The humans at the computers wasted no time. They began typing a new series of commands. Several of the smaller screens now showed a single blue screen message that read "Offline."

"We have a message from the tower base defense station. They can hold the Rockets off much longer. They are requesting Mewtek's help." A human shouted. She never stopped typing.

"May I go join them?" Mewtek asked. His eyes were filled with a look of anticipation. He wanted to fight, there was no doubt about this.

"Very well, but remember, keep the death count down to a minimum. Like I said before, not all of the Rockets are fighting of their own free will." Blazer said. His voice had hints of worry behind it, worry that Mewtek would go overboard take more lives then needed.

"I'll try not to kill them, but I can't promise to keep them all alive." Mewtek said as he walked off. Blazer just looked at him. Worry lined his eyes.

Another large explosion rang out across the island. "We've lost primary and secondary transport systems. We can only get to Explorer One with the backup system or risk transporter malfunction." One of the humans said.

"We've got no choice, we either transport all of us to the station or leave them behind." Blazer shouted.

"I say we leave em. We can't risk them getting aboard right now." One human shouted.

"We'll have to take em or we may never get those engines." Another human shouted. A loud explosion sounded just outside the room.

"Begin a floor by floor transport." Blazer shouted.

"Thirty seconds until we can began transporting." A human replied. The orbs on the far went from a white to red glow.

"Transport everything in the tower that's living and everything that the targets are wearing to the replica tower on Explorer One." Blazer shouted. "Don't transport any metallic items at all. We don't want any weapons coming aboard.

Outside the tower…

The Rockets continued their relentless attack kill or capturing all that they found. They only spared those could use.

"Move in." A human in a basic war suit shouted, the large red R on his chest just barely showed among the bloodstains. Several Pokemon and Humans charged forward, all had the large red R on their chest or shoulder piece.

A bright blinding red light shot out of the top floor of the tower. "What was that?" One of the pokemon, a Scizor shouted as it shot up to see what was causing the blinding flash.

Mewtek charged back for the tower. "After that pokemon, take him alive." The human commander shouted. Mewtek charged threw the area. The first flash of light from the tower alerted him to the two-minute timer he had just been given.

One by one, floor after floor gave off this same bright blinding flash of light, which was traveling down the tower. Mewtek jumped into the tower at the last second just before the blinding light hit the bottom floor of the tower with a Houndour right on his tail. Mewtek vanished completed with every other life form on that floor, but the Houndour was not so lucky. Most of its snout was just missing. There was a clean line showing exactly where the area of teleportation had stopped. It cried out as best that it could in pain without its snout.

The water around the island shook violently. Several large patches of water rose up creating large pillars of water before the island slowly began to sink. Water was slowly over taking the island. The Rockets hurried back to their ships before the island had sunk too far down into the water. Several minutes later, all that was left above the water line was the tower and it was still sinking into the depths of the water at an ever-increasing rate. Water flooded the tower destroying papers, computers, weapons, and anything else in its way. Almost everything was destroyed as the water claimed the tower as its own. Finally, the tower stopped sinking. The tower began to lean over. Only about ten floors were still above the water line. The tower leaned more and more before it finally toppled over into the water.

--

Explorer One, Replica Tower…

A series of blinding flashes light up the replica tower. Leon and the team from the PPF he was with looked out the window. Where an island and ocean had once occupied the background, now only an empty darkness was visible. Everyone felt a little sick from the sudden transport. Brandon fell onto his hands and knees while Sally threw up. Andrew wasn't doing much better, but at least he didn't throw up. The Froslass and Gardevoir were leaning against the wall, both of them holding their stomachs. While the Blaziken did his best to hide the effects of the transport from the others, he still stumbled around a bit. Alexia and Leon both managed to stay standing, but not by much. As for Jason, he fell over instantly.

The room was a similar to the tower back on earth. The room had the same chairs and desks, but no electronics. Except for a small panel on the wall by the door and a small screen beside it, the room was devoid of any computers.

"How many of us made it and how many extras did we pull?" Blazer shouted. He seemed perfectly compared to everyone else.

One of the humans in the room stumbled as if they drunk more then they walked over to a panel on the wall. Twelve red dots were scattered across the image of the tower on the panel. A list of names was shown just below the map. "We're missing fourteen of our own and we have twelve extras sir. Silent Night is among the missing."

"You call that a transport?" Felton asked. He kneeled over to keep from falling over. His vision was blurred. He looked up to try and find Blazer, but found nothing instead.

"That was a backup system used to transport cargo. It can be used to organics, but it does have a few side effects ranging from nausea to complete transit sickness as our doctors call it." Blazer said.

"How come you aren't effected in the same way?" Alexia asked. She slumped back against the wall.

"Because I've done this before. Many of my missions require to get in and get out in a matter of seconds, which can only be done with the emergency system. I'm still not immune to the effects, they still effect me, but only to a minor degree." Blazer said.

"Where are we you bastard?" Alexia asked.

"Explorer One. This is a replica of battle tower. Explorer One was built with it to continue training pokemon even in the deepest reaches of space. This is the most fortified area on the station." Blazer explained. "Since you're here, Jason may as well be introduced to the rest of the engineering team.

In the lower reaches of the tower…

Mewtek fell to his knees. He knew that the transport would cause some side effects, but nothing like this. "They must have used the emergency system." Mewtek said, breathing heavily. The ventilation shaft above him gave way as a Raichu in a standard Rocket outfit fell to the floor. A small stream of blood poured from its head from where the poor creature's head had hit the floor. It tried to get up, but it was no use. The sudden transportation must have been the cause for its sudden lack of strength, energy, and balance.

The main doors opened up to let in a medical team consisting of Nurse Joy look a likes and Chansey. A second smaller team of armed humans carrying pistols charged in after the medical unit. They tied up the Raichu as the medical checked out Mewtek. The two teams then started to check up on the rest of the tower. One human caught Mewtek's eye however. "No, it can't. He looks just like… But that means." Mewtek charged after the team. Something had him concerned for the safety of the station, but he couldn't tell just what. If he had seen who he thought he had, then that could mean that several other targets could still be alive.

--

Sorry for the short chapter, but I need more time to get back to my full writing spirit, if that even makes sense. Until then, good bye.


End file.
